


[网王][越不二]日课40题

by chijoy



Series: 網球王子 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chijoy/pseuds/chijoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是夏日里的一场磅礴大雨，偶尔会选择奔跑于其中<br/>是午饭后的一个哈欠，席卷的困意带着满足和悠然<br/>偶尔也会是午夜的一次梦中惊醒，但是身边有人握住自己的手</p><p> </p><p>每一日每一夜，都平凡地生活着<br/>记得那些细微的小事情么<br/>记得曾经爱过谁和谁么</p><p> </p><p>眯起的眼睛和压低的帽檐。</p><p> </p><p>我要为你，每日情书。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**001.sad （悲しい）**   
  
  
从粘稠的梦境中醒过来，难受得连抬一下胳膊都感觉到恶心。  
越前睁开眼睛，盯着天花板的黑暗，心里是空洞的反复。床很大，被子铺满床，自己却总是规矩地只躺在一侧。  
　  
距离那个人的离开已经有多久了呢。  
记不清了。  
　  
以前半夜被梦境惊醒的时候总会有人在一旁轻言细语地安抚，告诉自己梦境和现实是相反，告诉自己别怕，告诉自己他会一直在身边。  
　  
而其实那个时候，更容易被梦境惊扰的其实是那个温柔的人。他总是会很小心翼翼下床，去倒一杯凉水喝下去以平复心情，然后再悄悄回来钻进被窝继续睡觉。  
越前大部分时候总是睡得很死，之所以会发现，是因为有次睡前喝了咖啡，被压抑着的啜泣声唤醒。  
　  
他觉得自己是不够了解不二的，不了解他内心的恐慌，不了解他极尽温柔背后无法认真的苦涩。  
所以看到他的眼泪，越前感到很意外。  
　  
于是越前起身，抱住他，让他把头靠在自己的肩膀上。  
不说话，但是每一个动作都坚定且温和，想传达给他安心的感觉。  
然后看他慢慢平静下来，去给自己倒杯水，笑着说呐越前，打扰你的睡眠了。  
　  
之后越前就变得敏感且夜间容易惊醒，便发现这样的事情并不是偶尔发生。  
　  
再之后，不会再有人在半夜从自己身边悄悄爬起来，自己却越来越容易醒来，像是继承了那个人的做梦习惯一般。  
　  
悲伤么，无助么。  
早就在心里挖出了空洞，谈什么想念谈什么回忆！  
　  
越前扯过旁边的枕头，狠狠地压在眼睛上。  
  



	2. reason

**002.reason （理由）**   
  
谢幕的时候看台上万人一同欢呼跳跃，荧光棒的亮度被人们爆发的高温热情掩盖，满眼望去的是每个人眼睛里闪烁的狂热，满耳听到的，是比鼓点声还要大的呼喊。   
　   
呐，越前，这就是你站在顶峰时的感受吗？   
同样是体育场，站在中心，接受万人欢呼万人敬仰。   
　   
   
没有再比这更美妙的事了。   
离开舞台的时候不二这么想着，然后看到靠在出口处低头喝着芬达的越前。   
　   
没有迅速走过去，而是以相同的姿势靠在了出口的另一边，聆听着最后一声欢呼落地，然后是人潮熙熙攘攘的退场声。还听到似乎是有几个狂热的粉丝越过栏杆跳进场内往出口处追来，然后保安大声呵斥和阻拦。   
　   
   
乐队的成员们整理好乐器也相继出来，勾着不二的肩膀说去吃宵夜庆祝吧，然后眼尖的键盘手看见了另一边始终没有抬起头来的人，于是一改激动的语气为调侃，并且把勾着不二肩膀的那只手拍落。   
　   
抱歉地朝同伴们笑笑，不二说改日再补偿你们。然后挥手再见，出口仅仅几米的空间又变得宽敞起来。   
　   
似乎，有点太远了。   
　   
倒退着一步一步移向那边，不二始终是背对着越前，心里却猜测着一会儿越前会有的举动。   
　   
三米，两米，一米，半米，然后——   
脸上的笑意加深。   
　   
一只胳膊伸过来勾着他脖子把他带向自己身边，顿时陷入满是芬达气味的空间中。   
Bingo。不二在心里小小地得意。   
　   
   
什么时候过来的？   
　   
正好赶上谢幕。   
　   
   
靠在他身上，嗅到飞机的味道，快餐的味道，出租车的味道。有些心疼这个非要赶过来看演出的人，而在对方说出理由的时候更是想要落泪。   
　   
   
——我怕你在这极度的狂欢过后独自一人会心里难受。   
越前这么说。然后不二吸了吸鼻子，笑着说我哪里会是一个人，还有那么多伙伴呢。   
　   
越前不屑地撇撇嘴，说你的哪一点小习惯我还不了解么，每次演唱会完了要是我不在家的话——不过话说回来，我一直不明白为什么你要唱摇滚。以前在学校的时候，我记得你组的乐队是爵士的。   
　   
   
爵士是自己最爱的啊，只不过……摇滚的那种狂欢，那种激情，是它独一无二的特质吧，所以……   
　   
不二转过身，认真地看着越前的眼睛。   
“因为我喜欢你，站在场上，接受万人欢呼的样子。”   
　   
   
出乎意料的回答，越前一下子笑出声来。   
“你是喜欢万人欢呼，还是喜欢……我？”   
　   
似乎是不乐意对方笑意满满的语气，不二懒得再回答，索性闭上眼睛抬起头直接吻上去。   
   
No.15 / 2011.06.03 


	3. Coward

**[每一日情书]Coward**  
  
2011-11-20  
  
倚靠在窗前，不二将视线投向外面，然后轻轻笑出声。  
  
分明是觉得委屈了吧，那个一向自傲又嚣张的后辈。  
  
  
此刻正在下雾一般的小雨。越前出来的时候正好看到自己要搭乘公交车停在对面的站台，却没有急匆匆地想要赶过去的心情，只是继续自己不急不缓的步子，漠然地看着它离去。然后便站在空无一人的车站棚下，抬头迅速看了一眼教学楼。所有的教室都开着灯，这样简单的一瞥之下根本分辨不出这些重复的窗户有有什么差别。但由于知道不二肯定就坐在窗前，越前并不想被发现自己在寻找。  
  
刚从那个教室出来，对那些大大的画桌和可折叠的台灯都还印象深刻——跟国中、高中的教室还真是差别巨大。  
  
心里莫名地憋着一口气，深深呼吸，能看见大团大团的白色雾气。  
已经入冬了呢。  
  
  
  
『如果下一个冬季你还坚持的话，再说吧。』  
  
  
想起曾经蹩脚的告白，对方狡猾而模糊的拒绝，自己还天真地算着日子期待着。结果一晃三四年，自己读了高中那人上了大学，才隐约反应过来是被拒绝了啊。  
连这种事情都要像恶作剧般地耍一把，对于不二，越前真不知是该配合地笑笑，还是暴走抓狂。只怕无论哪一种都是遂了对方的意。  
  
即便有时候恨得牙痒痒，却仍旧保持着这样的距离，从不远离——不是不能，只是不想。反正对方也一直没有心仪的人，对于自己的态度也不算糟糕，就当做不知道那是拒绝吧。任由些许的暧昧徘徊在两人之间，只要不二不说，越前便装作什么都不知道。真不知这是执着还是懦弱，是在坚持自己的追逐不肯远离，还是在害怕被彻底拒绝而不愿踏近一步。  
  
  
明明是很想留下来的，可是在不二说了『要天黑了，越前你该回家了』后，他就点点头说『好』，没法犹豫。  
从不二的学校回家有好几个小时的车程，来一趟并不容易，却轻易就被打发回去，说不沮丧是假的。  
何况车站就在教学楼前，为了通宵作业的不二甚至连送一下站都免了。  
  
  
  
愈发地觉得不可能得到回应了。如果在国中的时候就能清楚地意识到这一点，也就不会原地打转这么久吧。越前叹了口气，把衣领拉了起来——不该慢悠悠地错过上班车，没想到一等就这么久。身边渐渐站满了人，因为下着雨，棚子里略有些拥挤。有点踌躇要不要去下一站换另一路公交，却又担心自己一离开车站它就会来，毕竟已经等了这么长的时间。  
  
不喜欢在一个小空间里和人群靠的这么近，越前往车站棚外挪了挪步子，雾气一般的雨水却越来越重，湿了一边肩膀。  
  
在终于看到公交缓缓驶来的时候，越前听到不二在叫他。被拥挤而出的人群挡住视线，他侧着身子让道，想绕过车身到另一面去。  
  
  
不二是跑着出来的，把伞递给越前，缓了两口气说：“我看到下雨了。”  
  
忽然间就决定不走了。越前撑开伞把不二拉到身边。  
“不过是小雨罢了。”  
明明才觉得无望，却又因为这个小小的举动燃起了些什么。越前忽然明白过来，就是这些不经意的温柔，让他一直天真地算着日子等待。即便时间久了，等待由雀跃变为麻木，却也从未想要放弃。  
  
最后一个人上车前扭头看了越前一眼，见他没有要过来的意思，便冲司机摆摆手。车子离开后又剩下空荡的车站和马路。  
  
  
没有问为什么，不二只是搭了越前的肩膀，说：“伞小，只好靠紧点了。”  
  
  
  
  
在一起了之后的很长一段时间内，越前都庆幸当时遵循了自己的意愿留在不二身边陪他通宵。  
“如果我那次又被你的一句话就遣回去了，你是不是会笑我胆小？”  
  
  
“胆小的那个是我吧。”不二眯着眼睛望向远方，“害怕你的喜欢太过草率，才说出‘下一个冬季’那样的话。像是试探一般，很差劲吧。”  
  
“呐，越前，你现在是什么感觉，气愤或者委屈？”  
  
  
越前睁大了眼睛，有点不敢相信地看着不二。从来没有被说过喜欢，一直以为这段关系的开始对于不二来说是太过偶然的巧合。  
  
直到不二扭过头对上他的视线。  
是很认真的眼神，不带任何玩笑意味。  
  
  
于是安心下来，戏谑地勾起嘴角：“如果这是不二前辈迟到的告白，真是比当年的我还要逊色。”


	4. joy

**004.joy （喜び）**

 

下午3点。  
  
在电脑前坐了大半天，不二揉着酸涩的眼睛站起来伸了个懒腰，拉开窗帘准备眺望远方来放松一下，却意外地发现窗外的天空像被泼了墨似的，黑压压的一片。  
  
风雨欲来。  
有多久没有看到这样的天色了呢。  
  
这几个月来天气总是晴朗，难得几次淅沥沥的细雨也是在清晨或者傍晚，反倒显得天空清澈透明。上一次在下午看到这样的乌云，好像还是读书时代。  
不过认真说起来，应该只不过是这样的时间都被自己错过了吧。自由职业者的作息总是很不规律，日出才睡下，或是午后犯困一躺就躺到傍晚，是极其常见的事。也只有越前在家的时候，会强迫自己在夜间入睡，规律作息，可越前不在的时候，便没有什么理由强迫自己放弃对夜晚的追求了。  
  
——不二喜爱夜晚，甚至到了痴迷的程度，自己一个人的时候总是舍不得在夜晚睡觉，而创作的灵感也只是在夜晚才出现。写作的时候不二大部分时候会选择纸张，只有在最后要交稿的时候才会慢慢敲进电脑里。  
打字时做最后的修改润色，不需要多少灵感，便会在没办法的时候白天也工作。比如今天。  
  
然后遇到了这样的天气。  
  
不二却是被深深地吸引住了。这像是白天里的黑夜，阳光很遥远，再努力也穿不透这厚重的乌云，街道上看起来像饱和度很低的照片。  
  
树叶安静得晃也不晃，不二却嗅到了暴风的味道。不满足于观望，他抓起钥匙就跑出去。  
  
下楼用了5分钟，打开公寓大门时正好赶上暴风的开始。身后的门被“嘭”地一声带上，差点夹住他没来的及收回的手。  
  
  
不二跑向风口，张开双臂让风扑了个满怀。  
风速很大的时候迎风而立，会有从高空坠落的感觉——心跳变得很快，并且呼吸困难，迎面而来的风因为速度，让人有种失重的错觉。  
不二眯起眼睛享受着难得的畅快。  
  
  
  
当越前诅咒者天气，困难地把行李从出租车后备箱里拖出来后转身，看到的就是这么一副景象。  
不二站在风口，一脸满足，衣服和树叶一道被风吹得哗啦啦地像，勾勒出略显单薄的身形。  
  
  
对于不二怪异的偏好，越前并不能十分了解，却不打算上前阻止。悄悄地拖着行李从旁边绕过，停在公寓门口，然后轻坐在行李上，饶有趣味地看着不二。看他一个人的时候自娱自乐的方式，看他舞蹈一般地跳跃，看他凌乱而自由的发丝，看他被风吹的灰头土脸——想着一会儿自己洗条热毛巾细细替他擦去，嘴边便不自觉地勾起。


	5. temptation

**005.temptation（诱惑）**  
  
  
第一次买速冻小笼包这种东西，没想到蒸出来的体积远远超出自己想象。在蘸着芥末硬塞下好几个之后，不二无奈地把筷子一放，决定就此打住。  
  
是时候培养一下自己对速冻食品分量的把握能力了。越前在家的时候，不管自己做多少，他都能吃得下去，所以每次从超市买回新奇的速冻食品，总是迫不及待地煮上许多。从来不会像这样剩下一大半。  
  
只是现在…摸了摸肚子看着盘子里还散发着诱人香气的小笼包——留到晚上恐怕是不能再入口了。  
  
自从越前入了美国职网之后，被自己浪费掉的东西可不仅仅是速冻食物而已。这么想着，忽然觉得有点凄凉。  
于是在出门前开了电脑，酝酿好感情写了篇自认为能引人声泪俱下的邮件给越前。  
  
却意外地在上班的路上就收到了越前回复的简讯。  
  
  
——写得这么感人肺腑，是想诱惑我回家嘛，亲爱的不二前辈？  
  
——不，只是想塞你包子而已，亲爱的龙马小朋友。  
  
  
  
和往常一样的工作，没有什么新意也没什么难度。中午的时候托着下巴发发呆，打开邮箱打算写点什么，想起越前略带得意口吻的简讯，又愤愤叉掉了邮件。  
  
似乎觉得日子过得有些乏味，回到家之后把公务包随便一扔就窝进沙发里准备开电视。越前在家的时候大部分时间会在卧室里看电视，但是一个人在卧室的话……身边似乎还会一直会有越前的气息，有点受不了，宁愿在空荡的客厅把声音调大点。  
  
伸手去拿遥控器的时候意外地发现茶几上好像少了点什么。  
  
“早上吃剩的包子哪儿去了……”  
  
听到卧室里有动静，忽然紧张起来。慢慢挪着步子走过去，轻轻推开门。  
  
某个人像猫一样蜷在床上的各种抱枕之间，卧室里电视机播放着的还是世界奇妙物语。  
  
“哟，不二前辈你回来了。”  
自然地打着招呼，好像不觉得现在的状况有什么不妥。  
  
  
完全没有预兆啊混蛋！  
不二尽量克制着，一点也不想被发现类似于“惊喜”一样的表情出现在自己脸上。不然那个家伙可能又要得意得飘起来。  
最不喜欢做的事情就是轻易遂了对方的意。  
  
“很悠闲的样子嘛，越前。”  
  
“嗯，早上就到了，大概是你刚出门的时候。”  
看不二没什么反应，越前抓抓脑袋从床上爬起来。  
  
“小笼包好吃吗？”  
  
“嗯，回来的时候还温着。”  
其实是吃完了之后才看到不二的邮件，在这样的时间差下有种很微妙的感觉，于是忍不住发了条短信去调侃对方。  
  
“……”真不该随便写邮件。  
  
“冰箱里剩下的半袋我刚也蒸了吃掉了。”  
  
“这样子……那你应该很饱不用吃晚饭了吧，正好我也懒得做。”  
  
  
“才没有。”  
伸手勾住不二的脖子，越前在耳边轻轻吐气，“我还饿得很，不二前辈快喂我晚饭。”  
  
  
一直僵着表情的不二终于还是忍不住红了脸。  
想起之前的简讯，结果到底是谁在诱惑谁啊……  
  
  
第二天早上撑着腰起身，看了看时间直接挫败地又倒回床上。  
  
“唔……”越前伸了个懒腰，“不二前辈早安。”  
  
“……越前你去买早餐吧。”  
  
“诶？再吃那个小笼包就好了嘛……”不满地侧过身子，一只手搭在不二的腰上。  
  
“不是被你吃光了吗？”  
  
“那就……”支着胳膊撑起身子，另一只手滑进不二的睡衣。  
  
“越前你……我要去上班！”  
  
“早上我已经帮你请过假了。”低头啃上锁骨，完全无视身下的人一脸挣扎。  
  
  
救……救命………………  
  
  
某类猫科动物不知节制，主人投食需谨慎啊。  
  
  
  
小记：  
梗来自于阿蓰的速冻小笼包23333 过了这么久我终于填了虽然最后变成了这样没节操的结局掩面|||  
快写完的时候透娘来吐槽新工作的艰辛，顿时桑感值就上去了啊orz 听完宝贝女儿的苦逼之后再回来写结尾，忍不住想吐槽能随便请假、工作又清闲没难度的不二子就该被越前狠狠地压多几次【喂！  
于是透娘加油撑住，，苦尽甘来一定没问题！  
  
PS，日课1K字正好，多出来的部分是说好的给帮忙修DE.N模板代码的然神的慰问2333（世界奇妙物语的TV节目也是给你的，哈哈  
  
by某白  
2012.9.5  
  
  
  



	6. promise

**006.promise （約束）**  
  
即便是凌晨，接到电话之后越前还是立刻就赶到了宾馆。  
按了好几下门铃都听不到里面有动静，正在越前焦急地准备下楼去找前台开门的时候，忽然贴着门传来重重的摩擦声。心中的担忧加大，越前直接用手敲着门，不停地喊着“不二前辈你在吗”。  
  
门把终于被里面的人按下去，越前推开门几乎是同时看到不二靠着墙就那么往下倒。  
  
“喂！”  
及时撑住了对方的胳膊才没让他直接滑到地上，越前看不二紧蹙着眉头好像在忍受什么巨大的痛苦。  
  
“前辈哪里不舒服？”  
  
不二只是紧紧抓着越前，满头冷汗，说不出话来。  
  
“急性阑尾炎吗！”越前掏出手机就想拨急救电话，“不二前辈你撑住。”  
  
“不是……”  
咬着牙终于挤出几个字，“桌上有胃药……”  
  
  
  
  
不二躺在床上总算是缓下来了。  
  
越前端着水站在床边还有点慌乱的样子。知道不二前辈有胃病不是一天两天的事情，但是从没想过严重起来会是这样。  
  
“你可以选择直接坐凳子上，或者脱了外衣裤躺床上休息。”不二有轻微的洁癖，越前来之前胃病发作倒在地上，吃了药按着胃坐了一会，稍微恢复了一点，换了浴衣才躺下。刚躺下因为动作过大又绞痛起来，不二一只手狠狠按住胃部，一时间没有力气安抚越前。  
  
“……”宽松的浴衣只是被不二随意系了腰带，能看到胸前红紫的痕迹。越前移开视线默默地拉过凳子坐下。  
  
“越前你……不躺过来睡一下么？”  
  
“不二前辈……”无奈地抬起脸，“虽然这是凌晨，可我不是特意跑过来睡觉的啊。说吧，这次又怎么了？”  
已经不是一次两次了，被这样叫出来。每次都会看到这个前辈把自己弄得乱七八糟，虽然这一次比乱七八糟还要更糟一些。越前每次离开时都会说「下次这种破事别再找我了」，但是不二似乎算准了自己没法拒绝，一次又一次都还是只会打电话给自己。  
  
算是不可替代的善后者么？  
甜蜜又幸福么，才怪。只有一种微酸的苦涩感。  
  
只是小了两岁，就不被看做同辈人，以为自己是个小孩，什么都不懂，单纯又好欺负。一旦被设定好了后辈这样的角色，即便自己的心意已经表现得那样明显了，这个人也一点都察觉不到。  
  
  
“越前，我啊……可能这一辈子都没有办法一直和一个人在一起呢。”  
  
  
“我知道，不二前辈你长得好看性格又很特别一直以来都过惯了高人气的生活，别人的表白从来不拒绝，腻了随便想换一个也是很简单的事情吧。”  
酸涩地讥讽道。  
  
习惯了越前时不时这样刺自己几句，不二倒没有什么抵抗的情绪，只是稍微调整了下侧身的角度，让胃更舒服点。  
“我的意思是……我觉得自己好像没法爱上谁。”  
  
啊啊，一种高高在上的蔑视众生的感觉。真是……混蛋。  
越前不自觉地握紧了拳头。  
分明就是这么恶劣的人，为什么在嫌弃的同时又觉得心脏这么痛。  
  
“每一次，我都想好好地认真对待。越前你会觉得很可笑吧，平时总是被说天才，不喜欢认真，保留着没人知道深浅的实力，可其实我只是不会，不懂怎么样认真。我和每一个人在一起，都会羡慕对方，那种全神贯注的神态……我为这样的执着心动，我想以同样的认真对待恋人，可是我做不到……”不二不自觉地攥紧了床单，“那样的相处对我而言是一种折磨，发现自己做不到的太多，渐渐变得讨厌起来，这样的关系。只能体会到被喜欢的感觉，却感受不到喜欢对方的心情。靠得越近，越觉得痛苦。到后来连笑容都挂不住了，做爱的时候恶心得要吐……”  
很不甘心，所以一次次答应身边不同的人的表白，又在短时间内分手。痛苦得没有办法一个人承受的时候，就会打电话给越前。  
“对不起呐，越前，每次都叫你过来……因为我这样的性格，能叫过来的朋友几乎没有。”  
受欢迎又有什么用，如果自己不会相处的话，身边永远是来来往往的不会被自己记住的人。  
  
  
好像跟自己猜想得有点不同……越前忽然觉得也许天真的真的是自己。自以为无私地接纳着不二前辈一切无理的要求，实际上只是满足自己不想远离的欲望，嫌弃着对方，又爱慕着对方，以为所有的就是自己看到的肤浅，忽略了他内心真实的痛苦。  
  
  
“总觉得，最后会连一个朋友都不剩……”回忆着那些肮脏的过往，感觉刚刚那个人手指的温度还留在体内，胃里一阵翻滚，忍不住翻身干呕起来。  
  
“我不会离开的！”越前猛得站起来，凳子在身后发出令人不悦的摩擦声。他俯下身子拍打不二的背部，“我和那些人不同……你不要急于强迫自己去改变什么，即便你很难认真起来，不二前辈，我也……”  
  
“咳咳……”越前的拍打让不二稍微好受一些，“越前你能答应我一件事么？”  
  
“恩。”不管是希望我不要离开，还是帮你慢慢寻找自己缺失的东西，我都……  
越前忍不住想要抱住眼前这有些虚弱的身躯。  
  
不二支起胳膊隔开了和越前的距离，眼神阴郁。  
  
  
  
“永远不要说喜欢我。”  
  



	7. fragile

**007.fragile （もろい）**  
  
  
被卡鲁宾挠醒，越前睁著眼睛却还没从噩梦中缓过来。  
梦境里的疼痛太真实以至於不自觉地搂紧了怀里的卡鲁宾，猫咪感觉到疼痛不太友好地用肉掌拍了主人一下，感觉身上的桎梏一松就立马跳下床。  
　  
仍旧觉得有点呼吸困难，在梦里经历那些事情的心情延续到现实，身理的反应也不能一下子终止。  
　  
明明平日里接触得也不算太多，关系也谈不上亲密，为什麽会在梦里以那麽亲密的姿势，眼睁睁地看著不二前辈死在自己怀里，哭也哭不出来，情绪积压在胸口疼到难以呼吸。  
　  
  
看时间还有点早，但恐怕是没法再入睡了，那种心悸的感觉是从来没有过的，一种很陌生的恐惧。  
　  
早点去部活算了。  
　  
  
莫非其实自己是哪一次被不二前辈的恶作剧埋下了阴影的种子，梦里就想要他得怪病消失掉…………这也太夸张了吧。  
越前不禁摇摇头，打开水想要冲一下脑袋让自己清醒些。  
　  
  
由於去得比较早，网球场里的人寥寥无几，熟悉的面孔也就只有正在绕场晨跑的海堂前辈。无意去打扰海堂的的练习，越前在场边的空地做些热身运动。  
但忍不住会不停地望向入口处。  
平时自己来的时候，基本上人都齐了，偶尔有人迟到请假也从没在意过。但做了这个奇怪的梦之後，没看到那个前辈像往常一样笑眯眯地站在一边，总得心里有些不自在。  
　  
“哟小不点，今天好早！”菊丸看到越前立刻兴奋地扑过去，压压帽子扯扯头发什麽的。越前少有地没反抗，只是努力探过身子想看看跟在菊丸前辈後面的是谁。  
　  
“越前也感到大赛临近的压力了吗？这麽早来练习。”大石走近越前，露出一脸欣慰的表情。  
　  
  
切，不是啊……  
　  
前辈们陆陆续续地到场开始热身，桃城都压点骑著飞车到了门口，还完全没有看到不二的影子。  
　  
不好的预感越来越强。  
　  
装作不经意地问起不二前辈，得到的回应也不过是“不二平时来得不算晚吧，今天还是真是奇怪呢”一类的，并没有人太在意。  
部长托著眼镜说不二迟到也一样罚跑圈。桃城凑过来拍著越前脑袋说安心吧，不是只有我们两个迟到了才要跑圈。  
　  
  
真奇怪呢。  
　  
不会真的是……忽然染上什麽怪病吧。  
想起梦里的设定，越前觉得越来越不安，练习赛也打得完全不在状态。  
　  
  
“小不点你今天到底怎麽了啊……”  
菊丸停下来把球赛往肩上一搭，不满地问道。  
　  
“其实……”  
越前还在犹豫要不要把自己的担忧说出来，就看到不二出现在网球场。有点背光，看不清他的状态。走到部长身边时动作似乎顿了一下，而後按著心口缓缓蹲下。  
　  
好像一副得了怪病很痛苦的模样！  
越前心里咯噔一下，立刻横跨两个球场跑到不二眼前，焦急地问：“不二前辈你没事吧！”  
　  
原本抱膝埋著头啜泣状的不二诧异地抬起脸来，“……越前？”  
　  
  
分明气色红润，眼神清明。  
　  
  
乾拿著小本子走过来，露出一副意味悠长的神色。  
　  
  
好像……做了什麽很丢人的事情。越前有点茫然地立在原地。  
　  
“呐，越前君是来关心我的吗？”不二站起身来拍拍衣服，略微弯著身子笑眯眯地看越前  
　  
  
　  
“不二迟到给我去绕场20圈，外场。越前擅自终止练习赛，也和不二一起去罚跑。”  
　  
“诶？”  
越前还没来得及反应过来就被不二抓著跑了出去。  
　  
“等……等等，不二前辈……”越前被不二带著跑离网球场，越来越觉得疑惑。“部长不是说绕外场——”  
　  
“现在也算是在外场啊。恩，就这儿了！”  
跑到了学校有点荒凉偏僻的角落，杂草有半腿高，抬头全是茂盛的枝叶，树荫下蝉声密集得让人犯困。  
　  
  
“结果就是来偷懒吗？”  
　  
“你不说，我不说，没人会知道的。”  
　  
“……”  
　  
“那麽，越前，刚刚到底？”  
　  
“不二前辈你真的没事？”越前虽然觉得这种情况下还这麽问好像有点蠢的样子……但是始终不能完全摆脱噩梦的阴影。“今天为什麽来得那麽迟？还好像很痛苦的样子……”  
　  
“就是心血来潮想迟到一次来增加存在感什麽的……痛苦？就你冲过来的时候吗。因为一进网球场冰山部长就叫我去罚跑，好哀怨啊三年的友情都不能抵过一次迟到。”  
不二说著说著就摆出一副委屈的模样。  
　  
  
所以这是什麽！！  
精心策划的存在感增强大计以及蹲下装可怜博取部长心软逃过跑圈的演技吗！！  
结果只有自己因为做了个古怪的梦就彻彻底底地中招了，死无全尸吗！！  
　  
  
越前忽然想挖个洞把支离破碎的自己装进去。  
　  
  
　  
  
“结果越前倒是比我想像得要更关心我嘛。”  
　  
  
眼前这个前辈果然换表情比翻书还快，明明上一秒还演著被友人背弃的悲情角色。  
　  
挣扎了许久，在不二的威逼利诱下越前终於把梦到他得怪病死掉的剧情说出来了。  
虽然在说出第一字的时候就觉得说完一定会後悔，但面对不二的眼神又完全没办法停止。  
　  
“大概就是这样……整个早上一直被‘前辈搞不好会像梦里一样得怪病死掉’的念头折磨著。不二前辈你可以尽情地嘲笑我，竟然会把梦里的心悸带到现实中。”  
但是在被抓著跑出球场的时候，好像另外一种跟梦里完全相反的悸动变得很强烈。  
越前压低了帽檐，蝉声暂停了几秒又铺天盖地起来，淹没了越前最後的话语。  
　  
  
“没有什麽好嘲笑的……”  
不二稍微跳起手往後一撑，坐在了矮墙上，低声说道：“本来生命就很脆弱。”  
像这夏天的蝉。  
　  
越前颇感意外地仰头，看到不二脸上是难得的认真。  
　  
“这个世界上脆弱的东西太多了，有些坏掉之後、错过之後就再也没有了。所以人才会害怕失去，也才会加倍珍惜。因为知道没有什麽是能永恒拥有的。”  
即便每天都在挥洒汗水，过著似乎积极又青春洋溢的日子，但生活若这样一成不变地持续著，就会让人让人变得懒惰，变得麻木，渐渐把一切都当成理所当然的事情。  
　  
害怕就在那样麻木中失去什麽，不二用自己的方式来保持对身边事物敏感的能力。  
所有的心血来潮，都不是毫无意义的恶作剧。  
　  
“所以很高兴越前会这样担心我，被部长罚跑的怨念就此抵消了吧！”  
　  
“结果也只是变成了翘部活而已。”  
听不二坦诚地说著高兴，越前耳朵略有些发烧。但忽然觉得，其实偶尔做个噩梦也不完全是坏事嘛。  
　  
  
　  
小记：  
　  
因为最近做了一件超蠢的事情给然君找了很多麻烦||||  
所以今天超自觉的一直在捏梗写课赎罪……  
　  
虽然开头可能有点小雷，但完全是正能量主题的一篇日课。  
因为给爪机下载了新的记事本感觉用著很爽所以这篇除了小记全部都是爪机干活，能超到这个字数自己觉得很不容易啊（为什麽最近写日课废话这麽多囧  
　  
在写的时候，就“部活里正选们谁会先来谁会容易迟到”的问题问过诚然君，然君的“海堂应该是最早的，桃城和越前比较晚”的设定很合我心意就直接拿来用了（当然本篇因为做梦的设定越前早到了不能算在常态里），正想著越前想见不二，不二就偏偏会晚来的时候，然君又补了一句“但是我觉得 不二心血来潮会忽然来个迟到”，立刻不能觉得更默契！  
亲人啊有没有！不过然神你把自己剧透了，笑。  
　  
连奋三天日课很爽有没有。  
想著然君的雨音坑了那麽久，我忽然也就没了压力要急著填碎片了……  
　  
  
by某白  
2012.9.7


	8. motto

**008.motto （モットー）**  
  
  
越前有很多事情想不通，比如那个总是挂着笑脸的前辈为什么可以对胜负这般淡然，在他眼睛里很少能看到对胜利的执着，别说平日的练习赛，就连现在站在这全国大赛决赛的球场上，也是一副漫不经心的样子。  
  
这样的人在网球上到底如何能达到那样的高度，也是越前疑惑的事情。  
也许在外人看来，被白石的气势压得喘不过气来的不二只不过是披着天才外衣的弱者，越前能听到围观的人评论中“不过如此”的窃窃私语，但是他和青学所有的前辈都知道，那个人的实力深不可测，表面上看起来毫无还手之力，只不过因为他根本心不在焉。  
  
  
差不多也给我适可而止吧。  
  
越前翻身跳进场内，无视裁判示意离场的眼神，走到瘫倒在地上的不二身边。  
  
“认真点打啊。”  
带着轻松的表情说着这样的话。越前也并不是有多在意团队的胜负，但听着场外那些人带上了轻视意味的评论，总觉得不痛快。  
  
“呐，我说，认真点打吧，不二前辈。”  
稍微提高音量又重复了一遍，故意让场外的人也能听到。  
直到裁判终于严肃地出声制止越前扰乱赛场的行为，他才转身跳上观众席。  
  
听到刚才说出轻视之语的那些人又在嘀咕自己刚才的话语及行为，透露着惊奇的语气，越前不禁勾起了嘴角。  
  
一会才是真正该惊讶的时候。看着吧，那个人的实力究竟到了哪里。  
  
  
——————————————————  
  
躺在安静的地方，把毛巾盖在脸上休息着，完全不想见到任何人。那些安慰或者鼓励的话语是不二此刻最讨厌的东西。  
  
但脸忽然被什么很冰的东西贴着，不二忍耐了一会还是扯掉了毛巾侧过脸去。  
“我不喝芬达，谢谢。”  
  
“我买给自己喝的。”越前耸耸肩，收回手站直了身子。  
  
“……”  
  
再没有说话，不二闭上眼睛仿佛又回到自己一个人时候的状态。  
  
但还是有些不一样。  
  
能听到汽水中气泡不断产生又不断破裂的声音，嗞嗞嗞的有种密集感。液体滑过喉咙然后咕咚咽下去的声音也格外明显，然后是少年不自觉发出的满足的叹息声。  
  
  
终于没有办法再放空思绪，不二从自己的世界中出来的时候看到越前正在捏着空汽水罐玩。  
  
“……其实越前你就是跑过来偷闲的吧？”  
  
“我很好奇呢。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“为什么突然这么执着于胜利？”  
  
“也不知道是哪个后辈心血来潮跳进比赛场地跟我说认真点。”  
  
“没想到不二前辈你会做到这个地步啊……”  
预料中地让那些人惊讶了，不二的表现也同时超出了自己的预想。在那样一面倒的比分下竟然差点就能赢，如果不是最后一球的失误。  
“到底当时是什么样的想法呢？”  
  
“也没有刻意地去追求胜利，但是越前你出现在球场上的时候，很久以前听到过的一句话忽然跳了出来。”  
  
“是那种无比热血又励志的座右铭一类的话语？”怎么看眼前这个人也不像是会被这种话打动的类型。  
  
“大概没有你们想得那么热血……”  
  
——如果就在这里被打败的话，那也太弱了。  
  
“只是害怕就这样成为一个弱者罢了。而且越前你的话让我稍微有点在意呢，我还不想在你面前示弱。”  
  
“只是稍微吗。”越前哼道。  
  
“呐，越前，那样做是担心我拖了大家后腿么。”输掉了决赛的单打，不二始终还是有些歉疚，不仅仅是因为认真后的挫败更让人难以忍受，  
“难得看到你这么顾着团体。终于也真正像青学支柱了啊。”  
  
“切。前辈也未免把我想的太过正直了吧。”把捏扁的易拉罐投进垃圾桶，越前保持着站立的姿势往不二身边又挪了挪，再一次以一种居高临下的姿态说道：“只不过觉得，不二前辈你和我都还没有分出胜负来就随便输给别的人，总有点不爽。”  
  
“结果还是……”不二半边身子躲在越前的阴影下，看不清表情，“成为了弱者。”  
  
“我不这么认为。”越前忽然蹲了下来，近距离地看着不二的眼睛，“为什么即使这场比赛赢的是白石部长，但我急切地想要挑战的却是不二前辈呢。”  
  
“原来也并不是毫无意义么。”  
看着越前骄傲又认真的表情，不二忽然觉得心情愉悦起来。  
  



	9. speed

**009.speed （速度）**  
　  
架空不止是然神的专利。  
　  
\--------------------  
　  
速度就是生命。  
　  
这句话在他们这个行业里根本不是什麽夸张的比喻。  
慢半秒，就危及生命。  
　  
  
　  
“我平时就叫过你要加强速度训练了。真是不听话的後辈，既然加入的时间短，就应该比别人付出多几倍的努力，光靠著天赋有几条命也不够。”  
不二咬著纱布，用力扯掉越前破烂不堪的裤腿。时间上来不及，条件也不允许就地取出子弹，只能先缠紧纱布尽量止血。  
　  
越前皱著眉头，心里想著怎麽才能赶紧跑出这个鬼地方。  
被抱怨著平时的训练量不够，刚想出言反驳，才注意到其实不二身上的伤比自己多许多，肩膀和後背都挂了彩，胳膊上更是一条伤口一直拉到手背。反观自己，除了奔跑的过程中蹭到墙壁、碎石的一些擦伤外，就只有刚刚因为大意被子弹打中的小腿，距离枪口有一定距离，又被不二狠狠往边上一推，其实伤口也并不太要紧。  
　  
其实在加入组织之前就听过不二周助的各种传闻，通过平日的练习越前也深知这个前辈的实力绝对不是自己能想像的。竟然会在这样的带新人的小任务中露出这麽狼狈的一面。  
　  
他是在拼命保护自己。  
　  
意识到这一点，越前咬紧下唇，开始後悔起自己的鲁莽。  
　  
  
“你刚刚到底在发什麽呆？”  
包扎好越前的小腿之後不二顺便把自己的胳膊也缠起来，纱布略有些不够了，随意薄薄地缠了两圈就准备打结，“帮我一下。”  
　  
为了包扎不二把外衣从肩膀开始把袖子整个剪掉了。  
盯著不二裸露在外的肩膀被忽然这麽问道，越前的脸刷地一下红起来。  
　  
  
因为刚刚在卧倒躲避上方小型爆破的时候把不二压倒在身下，一瞬间心神荡漾起来，才会没有来得及往侧边滚离暴露区。  
　  
  
这样的理由是打死也不能说的，也不能让它再次发生了，不能再拖累身边这个人。  
　  
  
“前辈，”越前狠下力道把不二胳膊上的绷带收紧打好结，“等回去之後，能听我说件事情吗？”  
　  
  



	10. distance

**010.distance （距離）**   
  
架空二周目。  
\---------------------------------  
  
自从知道了什么了不得的事之后，不二就开始下意识地疏远越前。也说不上是什么讨厌的情绪，但就是一种别扭在作祟，一靠近就浑身不自在。  
练习的时候也会尽量避开身体接触，被越前直白地抱怨过好几次。  
  
『不二前辈，一定要保持这样的距离吗？……这样子以后怎么带我去执行任务啊。』  
  
面对越前贴过来的身子，不二下意识地往后退两步，笑脸也变得有点僵硬，泛着不自然的红色。  
『很快你就可以独立了，不用担心。』  
  
『我是担心前辈你……』越前有些头疼，『这样下去迟早会出事的。』  
  
  
  
于是不幸被言中。  
  
不二有些懊恼，被反剪在椅子后面的手稍稍用了下力气，原本有点麻掉的手腕感觉到了粗糙的绳子，绑得很牢固。  
  
不用睁开就知道眼睛明显是被蒙上了，不二尽量放缓呼吸，让自己看起来跟昏睡的时候没什么两样，集中注意力听着身边的动静。看不到身处何地，至少想要了解一下落在哪一派的手里，尽量争取多一点时间来想对策。  
  
可恶，任务明明差一步就能成功完成的，如果不是自己……  
  
连懊悔的念头都还没从脑海中过完，就被猛踢了一下凳子。  
“喂，别装睡了。”  
  
  
瞒不过吗……看来对方十分老练。  
但就算被说别装了，不二也没有什么话好说的——在完全不了解情况的这种时候，除了耐心等对方讲话之外也没有什么别的更好选择。  
难道一醒过来就摆出震惊恐惧的表情任人宰割吗。  
  
所以不二只是冷冷的哼了一声。  
  
  
“态度倒是很高傲嘛！”对方倒也没被轻易激怒，一脚踏上绑着不二的凳子，以一种极其侵略性的姿势靠近他，浓重的烟味随着吐息喷在不二脸上。  
  
嫌恶地别过脸，暗地里左手捏着右手的袖口想摸摸看隐藏的匕首还在不在。  
  
  
“你是在找这个吗？”  
  
一个冰凉的东西贴上脸颊，不二顿时放弃了在这个场所下逃跑的念头。自己只不过是稍微动了动手指这个人就能察觉到，看来是不能侥幸地想着身上还能有什么被忽略掉的暗藏道具。等到换一个看守的人或者是转移的时候再做打算，或者……至少是要等到这个人松懈下来。  
  
精致的匕首被稍稍转了下角度顺着脸颊滑下来，立刻就能见到细细的一条缝，没有什么疼痛的感觉，好一会儿才见了血。  
  
“真是锋利。”  
对方对试刀的效果很满意，收回手比划了两下，忽然一下子把不二外衣从肩膀处割开，距离控制得恰到好处，丝毫没有伤到皮肉。  
  
袖子沿着被往后反剪的右手滑至手肘，上臂一道长长的疤痕立刻暴露在空气中。  
  
“还没有好全么，你的愈合能力比我想象的要差多了呢。还是说……伤口比我以为的要深很多？明明那几个人只是我派去送死的炮灰，竟然能把你搞得这么狼狈。啧啧，为了保护那个小鬼，你还真是完全不顾自身啊……天才不二。”  
  
  
警惕地竖起全身汗毛，一阵凉意从脚底往上蹿。  
  
随便用刀尖挑了一下疤痕往下剥，血就开始往外冒。  
“旧伤口上加新伤最过瘾了，疼痛会又隐钝又尖锐。”以顺着伤口的方向插入匕首，再慢慢旋转到刀刃与伤口垂直的角度。  
  
额头上已经开始冒冷汗，咬着牙不愿透露一点疼痛的声音。  
刚才的话语透露的很多信息，不二已经大致知道的现在是个什么处境，也知道了对方的身份，落在这个人手里……大概也只能早日求死来得以解脱了。  
  
“想都别想。”嘴巴贴到不二耳边，一字一句地说着：“如果是别人也就罢了，既然抓到的是你，就别想着能有解脱的一天。”  
  
被这样贴着不二只觉得一阵恶心反胃。  
  
忽然间又想起越前来。那个天赋极佳又老爱黏着自己的后辈。  
明明是很喜欢他的，从第一次出任务开始，就控制不住地会以他的安全为第一优先，却在对方说出喜欢之后再也不愿意靠近了。  
竟然是那样的喜欢吗，不二从来连想都没有想过，一下子心情变化得太多，再靠近对方时候就开始不由自主地抗拒。  
是那种无法控制的紧张和心跳加速，与现在这种嫌恶的心情完全不同。  
  
不知道还有没有机会见到越前。不，还是别再见到了，如果是被当做被折磨得残败不堪的战利品被带去炫耀、示威，不二宁愿从此被隔绝开来。  
只不过还有很多东西没有教会他……觉得不放心。  
也不甘心。  
  
  
“我会慢慢折磨你，一点一点，一天一天。”语气里带有浓重的血腥气味，他张口咬住不二的耳垂，力气之大竟是想要直接咬断。  
  
  
还没来得及感觉到痛楚，不二就被近距离的枪声震得有些全身发麻。椅子被直接踹倒后脑勺磕在地上，终于忍不住闷哼出声。  
  
眼睛还被蒙着完全看不到事件的发展，只听到低声的怒骂和混乱的脚步。被谁割开了绳子拉扯到一边，随即是急速的扫射声。  
  
感觉对方没有要主动为他拿掉眼睛上的遮蔽，等不及被长时间反绑的双手恢复灵活，不二用笨拙的动作扯了好几下才把黑色的布条弄下来。  
睁开眼睛后看到的竟然是越前一脸戏谑的表情。  
  
  
“这是你救出差点晚节不保的前辈之后该露出的表情吗。”不满，极度不满，自己刚刚就不应该那么正直地想起这个人来。  
  
“因为不二前辈你那个样子很诱人啊。晚节是什么东西，前辈你要为我保住贞操吗？”  
  
“……………………越前你该好好学学国文了。”  
  
“腿怎么回事？”扶着不二准备离开的时候发现对方的吃力，“还有脸上这个伤口……”  
  
“就是因为腿伤了才会被抓到，这个人枪法太准……脸上这点小伤别在意。”  
  
“胳膊上的旧伤怎么变得这么惨不忍睹，还有，耳朵也出血了。”  
  
“……”有点令人尴尬的陈述句，不二不知道该怎么回答。感觉越前扶着自己的胳膊越来越僵硬，气压也变得很低，急忙往出口迈了两步，“别去追他，你打不过。”  
  
“可是……”  
  
“还是说你要把我扔在这里？”因为着急跨了两步又牵扯到伤口，步子一拐差点跌倒。  
  
挣扎了好久克制住心中的怒火，越前知道现在的重点不是去抓人。他只好撑住不二，专心朝出口挪动着。  
  
“你的腿伤好了？”  
  
“嗯……其实还没你胳膊上的刀伤严重。”  
过掉了救出不二时那一瞬的兴奋和骄傲，回想起在执行任务时遭遇的变故，自己醒过来之后听说不二失踪的消息时，那种恐惧感，现在想起来后后怕。  
越前有些怀疑自己太过于诚实的举动是不是错了，因为一句喜欢而打破原有的相处。可是明明就感觉对方也是一样的心情，到底哪里出了问题，才会始终有一道坎跨不过去，隔着不近不远的距离。  
  
看不二动作艰难 ，越前犹豫了一下把不二的一只胳膊搭在自己另一边的肩膀上，想支起他的身体，却感觉对方还是努力靠自己站着，搭在肩上的手臂也像是悬在上方，几乎没有用力。  
  
“我就说过，不二前辈你离我太远了啊，始终不愿意靠近的话，行动会有危险的。这是一种障碍，必须克服。在这种时刻，你就不要计较其他的了……”  
  
  
思考了一下才明白过来越前说的“其他”是什么意思。其实自己在被威胁的时候已经想明白了一些事情，不过眼前这个后辈还不知道，大概内心还纠结得不行吧。忽然有几分愉悦。  
看着越前认真中带着几分忧虑的侧脸，不二想，好像接受这个人也没什么不好的。只是担心对方也腿伤未愈，才没敢用力。不过既然越前都这样抱怨了……  
不二放软了身子，大半个人的重量压在越前肩上，脸也故意靠了过去，轻声在耳边说道，  
“那现在这样的距离呢？”  
  
愣了几秒钟，越前在想什么时候那道沟壑莫名其妙地就消失了呢？嘛，既然是好事就不去纠结它的原因了。  
只不过，哪有这么容易就满足啊。  
  
于是勾起嘴角，骄傲地回答：  
“madamadadane。” 


	11. triangle

写在前面：  
停了将近一年没有填坑了，之前的日课卡在这个莫名其妙的题目上，现在重新开始填坑后决定一鼓作气先把日课攻克掉。  
不过重新写的时候已经和最初设想的梗相差甚远了，设定是许多年后的EF，OOC有，而且不知不觉就跑偏了主题，也没有什么讨喜的剧情，所以不喜欢的请及早点叉。塞满了莫名其妙的废话，想到什么就直接敲下，结果最后散乱的不忍直视，这篇就当做是给自己重新开始填坑的预热好了  
  
by某白  
2013/7/30  
  
  
  
 **011.triangle （三角形）**  
  
  
合上笔记本，托着下巴看越前坐在沙发上正目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕。比赛的解说员语气激昂，不二却觉得窗外枯燥重复的知了声更清晰，遮盖住了热烈的解说。  
不知不觉已经有了“日复一日”的感想。  
  
刚刚退役的越前，和一直都是自由职业的不二，每天每天在一起的时间都是以前奢望不来的。过去总是因为见不到面而无端发生的电话争执现在已经退出了他们的生活，取而代之的是平淡的温情。以前吵架的时候自己会冷嘲热讽，越前最开始还会着急地辩解，到后来发现不二根本就是故意在气他，就干脆闭了嘴巴不说话，等电话那头的前辈把各种匪夷所思的句子都说扔过来之后再回一句『那就这样，我去练习了』。这一度让不让不二觉得越前龙马的生活除了网球以外就没有别的任何意义了。当然，他不会像充满怨气的女主一样摇晃着对方的肩膀喊着『我和网球到底哪个重要』，但是越前如果因为太过专注而搞砸了其他事情的话，还是会被不二小小地教训一番。  
  
最开始因为觉得越前捉弄起来很有意思而靠近他，莫名其妙地在一起之后才发现自己的这个后辈对网球的专注简直是可怕，直接导致了在其他很多事情上都只有一根筋，这些年来不二觉得自己真是没少操心。  
『真觉得你和国中的时候没什么两样，除了身高。』最惯常的嘲讽。  
『前辈你倒是和那时候变化很大，同样除了身高。』越前偶尔也会做出这样犀利的反击，噎得不二说不出话来，只好变本加厉地提升自己的嘲讽技能，直接导致后来每次吵架时候越前的无话可说。  
  
相处模式好像一直在变，热烈过，吵闹过然后平淡下来。不二没有想到自己能对一样事情坚持这么久，不知不觉越前就已经融入了他的生命里，自己一个人做事情的时候每一分一秒的想念都清晰得可怕。像这样天天都在一起的日子，因为过去习惯了带着遥远距离的想念而变得不真实起来。  
  
忍不住想要伸手触碰，确认他的真实存在。  
  
  
“周助，想什么呢？”  
比赛结束后越前才注意到这个趴在椅背上的人好像维持了很久这个姿势。“工作弄完了？”  
  
“没有。”  
丝毫没有要继续工作的意思，不二伸了个懒腰。知了的嘈杂似乎淡去了一点，越前的声音清晰可闻。  
  
如果这样继续下去，慢慢习惯了两个人的生活，对方或者自己再离开的时候是不是又要花很多时间来适应呢，总觉得有点不安。  
  
“呐，越前，你会不会觉得无聊？”只有我们两个人的生活。  
  
“无聊？”  
越前有些警觉地正襟危坐起来，隐约感觉像是什么恶作剧的前奏。  
  
“就是这种今天和昨天没有区别的生活，不会觉得无聊吗？”  
  
“不会啊，除了你从不改口的'越前'这个称呼之外。”  
  
“那是因为你的姓发音念起来比较好听。”不二轻轻一笑，偏着头补充道:“我喜欢。”  
  
听到最后这半句话，越前把快到嘴边的一声『切』咽了下去。端起水杯看了不二半天，接不上话来。  
  
“这个时候你要是接一句'还差的远呢'，就和国中的时候一模一样了。”  
  
“人都是会变的，不二前辈。”  
  
这个久违的称呼让不二有点恍惚，曾经那些在校园里挥洒青春热血的日子已经离自己很遥远了，但每次忽然回想起来，都仿佛比现实还清晰，会时常忘记现在的年龄。  
  
“又不是一个称呼一句口头禅就能回到过去。”  
以前怎么也不好意思叫出口的『周助』现在已经是再自然不过的称呼，国中毕业后也一直习惯叫着『不二前辈』，甚至觉得这个习惯一直到两个人都白发苍苍的时候都不会变，因为当时的自己怎么也想象不出两个人互相喊对方名字的场景。结果好像是随着身高差的逆转，渐渐地就改变了习惯，反倒是看起来并不会执着于称呼的不二一直都没有改变对自己的叫法。现在的相处模式，完全和过去的想象不同。但是也并没有什么不好，越前认为现在的自己也一样幸福且充实。  
“再说了，又不是对现在的生活有什么不满，何必拿着跟过去比较。”  
  
“越前你真是没有情调……谁在表达不满了，”不二忍着笑意，“这叫做甜蜜的回忆。”  
  
越前差点被水呛到，匆忙放下水杯咳嗽了几声。“不要在这个时候用这么……的词汇啊，杀伤力太大！”  
  
笑眯了眼睛起身走向沙发，不二在越前旁边躺下，头枕着对方，自己的双腿悬在沙发外，有节奏地拍打着空气。  
  
“还像十几岁的孩子似的。”  
越前低头吻上不二的唇，熟悉的触感和气味，不带情欲地温柔触碰。  
  
“听说总是二人世界的话会很快厌倦的。”微微偏过头，越前的亲吻就落在嘴角，鼻息喷在脸上痒痒的。  
“不找点乐子的话，你会寂寞的。”摸着越前的脸不二故作轻佻地说到。  
  
“好了，”皱眉抓住不安分的爪子，“绕了这么多弯，周助你到底在打什么主意？”  
  
“呵呵，被识破了吗。”即便被越前这么说，不二也丝毫没有露出不好意思的表情，反倒更理所当然地说下去:“想让你的情敌在家里住一段时间，他最近回日本了，想好好叙个旧。”  
  
“……哪个情敌……手冢？迹部？白石？还是佐伯或者幸村？”说到情敌，越前脑海里顿时闪过一大串名字。  
  
“噗，你什么时候杜撰了这么多情敌啊！”不二忍不住笑出声，顿时觉得眼前这个人实在是可爱得不行。“这是要把国中时候的对手学校每个都给我配上吗，那你还忘了比嘉中吧，偏心是不对的。”  
  
“切，我随口说几个名字你竟然都还记得他们的学校，果然不妥。”  
  
“这种事情大家都会记得的啊，是越前你太不上心了吧！”不二抽回手又在越前脸上狠命捏了一下，“好了不逗你了，其实我是想接裕太过来住一段时间啦，挺想他的，正好最近他妻子出差了他在家反正也是一个人。”  
  
……这才是大大的不妥啊。  
忽然头疼起来，越前对不二的这个弟弟一向是敬而远之的。最开始只以为不二周助是个弟控，后来才发现其实不二裕太的恋兄情怀也很深切，只是表现出来比较别扭罢了。自从和不二在一起，碰到弟弟的时候没少发生过尴尬的事情，裕太总是想把越前远远地隔离开自己的哥哥，一见面就像情敌似的。而不二又护着自家弟弟，二对一，明显不公平。  
『原来裕太这么关心我啊，』第一次被裕太护在身后的时候，不二露出人生赢家的笑容，『真是多谢你了，越前君。』  
  
所以跟我在一起的目的就是刺激一下你那个别扭的弟弟吗？说着什么『不许欺负我哥』，只不过是想吻一下自家恋人，鼓足勇气踮起脚是多么不容易，气氛就这样被破坏了啊！  
当时的越前简直气得牙痒痒。  
  
后来在裕太的婚礼上，自己身边这个人哭得稀里哗啦，害新郎抛下新娘过来安慰老哥一整夜，从此给那那美貌如花的姑娘留下了阴影，日后的生活里总竭力阻挠两兄弟见面。  
  
贤惠的弟媳，赶紧辞了工作好好在家看着丈夫吧。  
  
  
“不过也住不了几天又会变成只有两个人的生活……”没有注意到越前的纠结，不二似乎是在认真思考问题。“要不然再养只卡鲁宾吧。”  
  
终于抓到了重点词汇，但怎么感觉像是被嫌弃了。  
“周助……只有我们两个，有什么不好吗？”  
  
  
“……也不是……”  
过了好一会儿不二才叹了口气答道，然后整个身子蜷进沙发里。  
“我很喜欢这样，因为我以前大部分时间都是是一个人，现在加上你，生活变得满满的。但是越前你不一样，我怕你会不习惯，之前你的生活那么热闹，那么激情，在不同的球场上奔跑，有比赛，要拍广告，参加各种聚会，我只是你生活里的一小部分，现在忽然放大，会显得空虚又无聊吧。”  
  
其实说到底，是害怕对方厌倦。  
不知不觉变得这么认真，原来的骄傲和淡漠就打了折扣。  
  
  
没有想到是这样的回复，越前看着不二把脸埋进胳膊，忽然觉得一阵心疼。  
  
  
“好像说了奇怪的话，不要在意。”  
  
  
“怎么可能不在意啊。”  
越前把不二整个搂紧怀里，想着要怎么说才能让他安心，“明明该担忧的人是我。”  
  
  
自认为相处了这么久已经能够彼此了解，很多东西不用说出来也能被对方理解，但原来还是会有不安在滋生。或者说，正因为彼此了解，所以知道有些担忧只是自己的妄想，不应该随便抱怨或者撒娇。  
  
  
真是想太多的笨蛋。  
  
  
“就算站在世界的顶峰，也是因为能与你分享骄傲和喜悦，才觉得有意义。那些你所不知道的想念，一直如影随形地跟着我，说什么只是一小部分？别开玩笑了！”  
  
“再说了……也不知道当初是谁一直在到处飞，我假期回家的时候连个人影都没有，不知道有多失落。”  
  
“别擅自把距离拉开，周助。”很少会这么直白地表达自己的心意，越前觉得耳根有点发热，“你在我生活中早就是最大化了。”  
  
  
不行，觉得必须在说些什么把话题扯开，越前觉得脸都快烧起来了。似乎越长越大反而越来越不擅长表达自己。“那个……要不然我们明天去裕太家……”  
再低头看的时候，发现怀里的人已经睡着了，一副安然的模样。  
  
看来……是自己在意过头了吧？  
苦笑了一下，把沙发另一边叠好的小毯子扯过来盖在不二身上。  
  
  
“两个人多好，再加一个就是多余。”越前小声地自言自语，“嗯……不过再养只卡鲁宾的建议可以采纳，这样就足够稳定了吧。”  
  
  
  
空调轻微的机械声，电视里的广告声，身边的人平稳缓慢的呼吸声，都让人心情愉悦。感觉到肩膀上渐沉，不二微微勾起嘴角。  
  
到底谁才是笨蛋啊。  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. jealousy

**012.jealousy （嫉妬）**


	13. future

  
**013.future （未来）**

  
  
不二拖着行李有些艰难地挤过人群去看公车站牌路线。  
  
“好像…必须得换乘才行…”自从搬家到郊区，自己每次出门、回家都特别不方便，尽管房子是宽敞舒适了一些，但交通的不便抵消掉了不二对新住所的正面评价。如果不是考虑到郊区较清新的空气对母亲的身体比较好，一直很懒散的不二大概会抗议搬家的这个举动。  
这是在自己读大学后第一次没有被家人接送的假期。虽然以前每次都会说自己一个人坐公交完全没问题，但父亲或母亲说着想要早点见面，语气开心得让自己再没法拒绝。几次下来，也就习惯了一下飞机就能看到家人亲切的面孔。  
  
像这样在冬夜里眯着眼睛细看招牌上的字，是从来没有过的经历。  
  
和家里人不再像以前那样有亲昵的交流，假期开始的时候只是发了个短信说今天会回去，回复只是一句简单的“收到”。  
——大概以后都会是这样的相处了。一想到这种可能，提着行李上车的动作就变得更艰难了。  
其实早晨的时候由美子打过电话问自己什么时候到，但是在这件事上，觉得没有必要把姐姐也拖下水，便没有回复。  
  
  
  
『不二前辈你要是假期不想回家的话，我留在学校陪你。』  
学期末的时候不小心在越前面前透露了一点害怕的情绪，被对方敏锐地抓住，沉默许久后说了这句话。  
  
听起来很诱人的建议。  
  
『不能因为不想面对就不回去啊，只会让他们觉得更加任性。没有事的，还不至于。』  
轻描淡写地带过去，不二不希望一向没什么阴霾的越前因为自己的事情背上负担。  
  
  
期末连着熬了好几天夜又吹了风，回家之前发烧睡了一天。走的那天越前请了假，特意从俱乐部赶过去送不二。  
  
『周助…烧得厉害的话还是改签吧。』  
越前知道他不是那种会在期末临时抱佛脚通宵复习准备考试的类型，说什么熬夜着凉了，肯定还是因为家里的事情。虽然之前不二在电话里说已经退烧了，但是当面见到对方的脸色难看得很，还是忍不住想叫他留下来。  
『吃过退烧药今早就好了。』硬撑出一个笑脸，不二倒是想快点把越前赶回俱乐部。  
『行李给我。』越前伸手说着。  
『不要，我可是男子汉。』  
『……切』白了对方一眼，越前又把手插回口袋。  
  
  
在公交上站了好一段路程后终于找到座位。站着的时候只觉得胳膊有点酸痛，一坐下忽然觉得全身像散架一般，头又开始撞树似的疼痛晕眩。用手背量了下额头的温度，大概又烧了起来。正准备闭上眼睛靠在椅背上以应对突如其来的晕眩，手机忽然震动一下。  
  
是简讯。  
——到东京了吗？如果没有人接的话，下了新干线直接打个车吧。  
  
越前……什么时候变得这么啰嗦了。  
无奈地扯了扯嘴角，把手机放回口袋，打算回到家再复简讯。  
  
不得不承认，以自己现在的精神状态要换几次公交回家是有些辛苦。但是到这个时候却偏偏想要坚持，像是要证明什么。越是艰辛，越是固执地想要去完成某些事。  
  
头越来越沉，手机在口袋里又连续震了好几下也懒得去看，只想赶快回家躺下。  
  
好不容易拖着行李到了家门口，打开门却对上母亲意外的神色。  
“由美子…没跟你一起？”  
“姐姐她…”  
“哼…你姐姐倒是护着你，”窝在沙发上看电视的不二父亲头都没有转一下，“一下班就直接去接你了。”  
  
愣了好一会儿，才想起后来手机的震动大概是姐姐的电话。  
简单地跟父母问候两句，回了姐姐电话，整好行李就去洗澡了。  
擦着湿淋淋的头发回到房间，发现桌子上放了一杯水和一些药片。  
  
大概是自己脸色已经差到一定程度了…  
  
心里有点酸胀，不知道是难过还是感动。  
明明看出了自己在病着，放心不下却又不想透露关怀的母亲，还有坐在沙发上强装冷漠的父亲，都让不二不知道该怎么面对。  
  
  
吃了药之后就坐在床上看书，客厅似乎很安静，听不到父母谈话，只有电视的声音隐隐约约地透过来。  
  
还是觉得压抑得让人心惊。  
  
  
一字一字轻声念着书上的内容以驱赶萦绕在身边的压抑气息，渐渐又觉得昏沉犯困，身子慢慢滑到被窝里，嘴里还含着下一个字音没有念出来就偏着脑袋睡着了。  
  
  
  
迷迷糊糊中听到开门的声音，有人叹了口气，然后咔哒一声把灯关了。  
房间一下子暗下来反倒让不二稍微清醒过来，睁开眼睛看到那人走到床边给自己掖了下被角就转身离开。  
  
“姐姐？”  
  
“……醒了？”不二由美子刚要关上门，听到软软的还带着鼻音一声姐姐，就又折回来，伸手摸了一下不二的额头，皱了皱眉。  
  
“姐姐你那么忙怎么还跑去接我？”  
  
“之前越前告诉了我航班号，但是因为下班有点堵车怕是赶不到机场，就想直接接你下新干线。结果病糊涂了吧，电话也不接。”  
  
“……对不起……”  
  
“没事，知道你平安回来了就好。事先没联系好的话接人是有点难度。”  
  
“我是说，对不起把你也牵扯进来了，姐姐在家一定——”  
  
“周助，”由美子打断不二的话，语气忽然冷下来，“你这个样子，真让人生气。”  
  
听到一向惯着自己的姐姐这么说，不二觉得有点手脚冰凉，不知道该怎么回答。  
  
“你觉得我会嫌麻烦就不管你了吗？”  
  
“不是，只是不愿意让你们难受。”  
  
“你总是这样，自以为是地为别人着想，如果真的这么担心别人，当初为什么就跟越前君在一起了，明明知道父母肯定没有办法接受”  
  
“我——”  
  
“知道吗，你跟家里出柜的时候，我还觉得蛮欣慰的。从小到大我都看着你，一直都很为别人着想，有什么喜欢的东西，如果别人想要，就会让出来。连打网球也是，明明天赋极佳，但是因为看到同龄的小孩跟你打过之后就会放弃，从此就开始隐藏实力。别人以为你不愿意认真，其实只是对方沮丧的表情给你带来的难受要多于胜利的喜悦吧，久而久之就养成了漫不经心的习惯。”  
  
“姐姐——”不二有些错愕。  
  
“网球的东西我不太懂，”由美子笑了一下，“后面那句是越前君说的。”  
  
  
心情有点复杂，不二裹着被子坐了起来。  
并没有跟越前说过这些事情，只不过聊起过小时候打网球把一个同龄的朋友弄哭了，至于自己的想法，根本就没有向越前提起过。  
明明一直表现的都是喜欢看到别人痛苦表情的腹黑形象，内心的柔软和脆弱是什么时候暴露出来的。  
  
越前他……比想象中的还要更在意自己。  
  
  
“从来不会考虑自己，偶尔执着起来，也都是为了身边的人。所以当你真的因为自己的事情跟家里坚持的时候，我觉得很感动，也是下定决心要站在你这边的。撑不下去了就开口，会向身边的人求助也是一种能力，我希望你能多为自己考虑一点，而不是因为不想给我带来麻烦就带着病自己硬撑回来。”  
半掩的门透着走道上的灯光，由美子背光站在，能模糊看到不二尖尖的下巴，脸部的表情却彻底隐藏在自己的投影下。由美子稍微侧了下身子，不二却迅速把脸埋进被子里。  
  
“所以……”语气不由自主地软下了，“这样子一直说着抱歉的你，真是让人心疼到生气。”  
  
  
“对不起，真的对不起……”闷闷的声音，鼻音也愈发明显。由美子伸手按着不二的肩头，感觉到手心下微微的颤抖。  
  
  
  
以前觉得还很遥远的担忧，到现在变成不得不面对的现实，比预想中的还要复杂和艰辛。  
  
但是也有意料之外的温暖。  
不二觉得由美子的手势既温柔又坚定，让人不由自主地产生依赖感。就像当初那个人从观众席跳到球场，走到自己面前居高临下地说『认真点打啊，前辈。』  
  
截然不同的气氛，却都让自己有了想继续坚持下去的动力。  
  
  
“要不要我用塔罗牌帮你占卜一下？”  
  
“不用了，”不二抬起脸，带着潮湿的气息笑了一下，“姐姐的占卜太准，我害怕。”  
  
仿佛只要没看到预测的结局，就总还有努力的余地。  
  
未来到底会怎样呢。  
  
  
12.12.06  
  
  



	14. season

**014.season （季節）**  
  
  
越前低着头不紧不慢地走到网球场的时候，不二正坐在场边往嘴里塞进最后一瓣橘子。看到越前后他拍了拍手，用指尖拈起被剥得很完整的橘子皮，站起身来。  
  
  
“……这个时候前辈不应该在晨读吗？”  
  
暑假之后毕业班的作息就被调整了，学习把部活的所有时间都占据掉，社团都换了届，曾经并肩作战的那些人对自己即将遇到的后辈来说，都要成为『传说中的前辈们』了。  
整个秋天，除了原部长和副部回来看过几次，几乎都没有在网球场再遇到过国三的前辈们。虽然不知道从什么时候开始，由于某种微妙的心情，开始和不二走得很近，自己部活结束后基本上也是毕业生放学的时间，两个人会同行一小段路程。当然时常旁边附带一只吵吵闹闹的菊丸。  
像这样在网球场相遇倒是很久没有过的事情了，忽然觉得好像回到了几个月前，尽管对方现在没有穿着熟悉的正选队服。  
  
“有点乏味，感觉就算强迫自己坐在教室也念不进去，就过来随便看看。”  
昨天因为放得晚了，离开教室路过网球场的时候部活已经结束有一段时间了。自己慢慢悠悠地走回去，好像跟往日没什么不同，却又总觉得缺点什么。什么时候养成的习惯，真是想不起来了。  
早上姐姐塞了两个橘子给自己，说是入冬了要多补充VC。一路上拿在手里感觉冰凉冰凉的，随便发着呆不知不觉就走到网球场来。  
“怎么，不欢迎？”  
  
  
“要打一场么？”  
弯下腰把球拍拿出来，越前顺势压了压腿。虽然在训练的时候没有表现出来，但其实国三的前辈们不来了之后，还是明显觉得斗志下降不少，想着以前骄傲地用球拍指着对方挑战的场景，忽然有些热血沸腾起来。  
  
“恐怕又要拒绝你了呢，越前。我就是来吃个橘子顺便怀旧一下的。”不二笑眯眯地用另一只手戳了一下越前的腰，“嗯，柔韧度不错。”  
  
  
像是被戳漏了气的皮球，越前一下子蔫了下去。  
伸手压了下帽檐，小声地“切”了一句。  
  
“赶紧做准备运动吧。”  
看着场内已经热身准备完成准备列队的短袖部员们，不二忽然觉得有些凉意，不自觉地原地踏了几个步子。  
  
  
丢了橘子皮洗过手后回到场边，看到越前也已经脱下外套带着球拍往后仰做拉伸运动。  
不二注意到越前的胳膊上有明显因为干燥起的白皮，忍不住想用刚洗过手去湿润一下。  
  
“下次给你也带个橘子吧。”  
  
“诶？”对不二没头没尾的话感到诧异，越前挑了挑眉。  
  
“正是该吃橘子的季节呢。”  
  
走到越前身边，不二伸手滑过他胳膊上柔软干燥的部分，满意地看到水渍一下子就被皮肤吸收掉，然后那点碍眼的白色就不见了。  
“冬天这么干燥，补点VC促进血液循环。你这里，还有这里，”又轻轻点了下越前的脸颊，“都要脱皮了。”  
  
  
越前放下胳膊，任由不二的手指停留在他脸上。  
即便已经洗过了手，冻得有些发红的指尖还是带有橘子皮淡淡的甘苦味。  
  
好想一口咬下去。  
  
  
鼻翼轻微抽了动了两下，越前忍不住稍稍侧了下脸，想用嘴唇去触碰对方的手指。  
  
  
“啊，该去教室了。”  
  
  
收回的手指划过越前的嘴角，也不过是清淡的气味，冰凉的触感。  
却又有点什么不一样。  
  
  
“不二前辈！”  
  
不二抓起被随意仍在地上的包就要离开，被越前叫住。回头等着对方讲话，却看他在原地别扭了好一会儿才开口。  
  
“放学见？”  
  
“我可能又会晚一点吧，最近很忙。”  
  
“那我就勉为其难地等一下……”  
  
“哈哈，这是前辈的特权吗？”  
  
“……不，是不二前辈的特权。”  
  
看着越前讲完最后一句话就背过身子去继续他的拉伸动作，不二忽然觉得早上心血来潮跑到网球场吃橘子真是正确的决策。晚上回去给姐姐一个大大的拥抱好了。  
  
冬天么，也不仅仅是吃橘子的季节啊。  
  
  



	15. eternal

  
**015.eternal （永遠）**

  
  
“你到底是真委屈还是装委屈？”越前站在餐桌边有点不耐烦地踢着桌脚。  
  
“这个时候不是不管真假你都该哄着吗？”不二干脆玩起了任性的把戏。  
  
“哄你去上班吗？”越前觉得如果顺着不二的建议走下去一定会掉智商的，忍不住吐槽道，“不二前辈，你这样好像要妈妈哄着骗着去上幼稚园的小孩子。”  
  
“小孩子才没有这么多苦恼……”  
如果不是还有自己没吃完的面包和果酱摆在面前，不二一定会懒散地趴在桌上伸长了胳膊打着哈欠的。  
  
想着要么干脆把碟子往旁边一拨就可以真的倒下去，越前迅速把一杯牛奶重重地放在不二前面。  
真是讨厌呐。  
眯着还没有彻底醒过来的眼睛，不二惋惜于被越前破坏的机会。  
虽然平时就一直习惯眯着眼睛，可是这会儿是真的没有精神睁开，全身的骨头都懒散得像是疏松了一般。  
  
真是有点看不下去……越前简直想动手把牛奶直接灌进这个前辈的喉咙然后把他赶去上班。不过就是独自休了个长假，就懒散成这样，真是丝毫没有上进心和斗志。  
  
不过…………自己刚回来休假却恰好是他假期的最后一天，两个月没见似乎是有点不知节制……所以导致那个前辈今早完全没有精力去上班的原因。大概有很大部分都在于自己。  
越前忍不住轻咳了一下以掩饰心虚。  
  
“呐，越前，”不二缓慢地啜着牛奶问到，“你相信永恒吗？”  
  
呃……这回是铁了心要上演八点档拖延时间吗？  
由于刚才的心虚，让越前犹豫了一下没有按照自己的风格不屑一顾地说不相信。而这种问题一旦回答慢了，再说不就怎么都没有气魄了，要不就顺他一次意吧。  
于是越前按捺着鸡皮疙瘩违心地说着仿佛是甜言蜜语的东西。  
“跟不二前辈你在一起的话，我相信。”  
说完后越前憋出了一身汗，忍不住要开始佩服自己的牺牲精神。顺便想象了一下，忽然觉得，要是永恒这种属性真的能存在的话，能一直在一起似乎真的很不错。忍不住为这样的可能性而感动起来。  
当然少年还很难体会到所谓离别这种伤感情绪，无法理解“永恒”是一种什么样的奢望，仅仅是因为觉得面着对不二前辈，觉得怎么都不会厌倦，才轻松地想着永恒的好处。  
  
  
“那你能给我吗？”  
  
“前辈是在索要承诺吗？”越前靠近不二，鼻尖蹭上他的发丝。空气中渗透着暧昧又湿润的气息，越前仿佛受到蛊惑，第一次觉得甜言蜜语也没有自己想的那么糟糕俗气。  
  
“给我一个永不中止的假期吧！”  
不二忽然豪迈地仰头把牛奶一饮而尽，丝毫没有注意到越前捂着鼻子一脸扭曲。“痛苦的节后第一天就永远不会到来！”  
  
  
这种永恒的用法完全是错误的吧！  
  
按住被撞痛的鼻子，越前狠狠地发誓自己再也不会对这个人心软了。  
  
  
小记：  
  
10月8日十一长假结束，正好来应一下景  
白天的时候然神说：真想再放十天，一直放下去，不要停  
晚上睡前写了个开头就忽然想起这句YD的不要停，哈哈哈


	16. message

**016.message （メッセージ）**  
  
终于忍耐不了这燥热醒过来。  
  
越前掀开被子，伸手往脖子后面一摸，全是汗水。衣服几乎半湿了，黏在身上让人难以忍受。于是直接把睡衣脱掉，裸着身子坐在床沿。  
明明入睡前还是寒气逼人的夜晚，特意换了稍厚的睡衣，怎么后半夜会闷成这样。  
  
这样坐了一会，能感觉到明显还是冰凉的夜晚，背部因为汗水的蒸发而迅速降温，没多久就开始有寒意，对比被刘海覆盖着而发烫的额头，整个人觉得更加别扭了。  
  
刚刚的梦境渐渐从记忆里浮出来，越前才明白过来这焦躁的缘由。  
  
  
伸手在桌子上摸索了一下，摸到手机直接按下了开机键然后拿到眼前。先是手里感觉到一下震动，而后屏幕亮起来。不适地眯起眼睛，越前感到些许刺痛。  
  
习惯性地点开简讯，眯着眼看它一直显示「简讯载入中」。  
  
明明收件箱里干干净净地只有一条简讯，每次开机后点进来系统都还是要缓冲这么久，白色的背景在夜晚也只给人刺目的感觉。  
  
不二 周助  
  
这个名字显示出来的时候已经适应了屏幕的亮度，但也只是睁大了眼睛看着这个名字发呆而已。  
  
说不清楚是一种什么情绪，怀念或伤感都不是确切的形容。曾经暴怒和悲痛过，到后来渐渐变得平静，不再刻意去做什么事情或者回避什么信息，除了一直保留着这条简讯——应该说是每天都把其他简讯清理干净，看完一条删一条。  
  
就好像这条简讯永远是最新收到一样。  
  
  
恍惚间又掉进刚才的梦里面。  
不二浑身是血地靠坐在废墟的残垣断壁边，头发因为灰尘和汗水都结在一起粘在脸颊边，平常很少能看到的蓝色瞳孔现在反射着血色显得有些浑浊。  
一副狼狈不堪的模样，却偏偏还要勾着嘴角，左手握着手机放在大腿上，另一只手垂在地上，似乎已经动不了了。  
  
看着他缓慢地按完几个键之后，费力地抬起左手用手机挡住夕阳，背光看不清屏幕里的内容。  
  
但越前完全不用猜测。  
那就是不二留给他的最后一条简讯。  
  
他又一次梦见了自己收到这条简讯的时候不二那边的场景。  
那次爆炸是如何发生的一直是个谜，因为没有人回来。但是自己却不止一次梦到过同样的场景，虽然并不愿意相信是这样的结局，但也许这就是最接近真实的猜想了。  
  
直到不二合上眼睛，手机掉在地上发出「砰」的一声，越前才从恍惚中回过神来。手呈握着的姿势古怪地悬在空中，手心里空空荡荡，真正掉落的是自己的手机。  
  
蹙着眉头弯腰捡起来，随即点开了那条简讯。  
  
  
越前很久以前问过不二一个问题，却完全没有想到会在那时得到答复。  
  
如果只有在这样的时刻前辈你才肯稍微坦诚一点，那我还是更喜欢你假装无所谓的时候呢。  
  
  
「好きです，」  
  
  
逗号并不应该用来做结尾，这个不靠谱的前辈，连一条简单的简讯都不能好好打完。  
  
越前握着手机的手微微颤抖起来。  
  
  
果然……是寒夜呢。  
  



	17. cry

**017.cry （泣く）**  
  
  
夜晚有微妙的“哒哒”声，像是楼道里有人穿着高跟鞋走来走去。  
  
关上卧室的门，越前把简讯中需要记录的事情copy到备忘录里，然后清理干净收件箱。只留下很久很久以前来自某个人未完成的表白。  
似乎是已经成为睡前惯例的动作了。  
  
虽然明明知道这样做没有什么意义，只是让自己更难看清现实而已，但是越前却沉醉在这种自欺欺人中。  
  
大概害怕再没有什么别的念想，所以宁愿保留这一点假象。  
  
想起以前一起出任务的时候，总是不知不觉就被护在身后，不满地抗议会被极快地堵回去——「身为后辈就该听从前辈的指示，这是纪律。」  
所以那次任务自己被留在了总部，当时没有多想，现在细细思考，大概是那个人特意安排的吧。敏锐的他早就嗅到其中危险，才特意做出这样的分组。  
  
原本以为在工作上他是一个认真又公正的上司，结果也还是偏心又帮亲嘛。  
越前撇撇嘴，暗自唾弃着这样的行为。谁想要自己一个人安全地留在这里啊，真是自作主张。  
  
不过事情过去那么久，即便现在唾弃千百遍，也改变不了现在四肢健全着准备上床睡觉的人是自己的这个事实。  
  
那个前辈呢，什么时候会回来把没说完的话说完？就算是缺胳膊少腿也没有关系啊，自己完全不介意养他一辈子。  
  
「越前，给我念这本书吧。」  
「越前，推我出去看星星。」  
「给我的仙人掌浇水。」  
「这个菜做的不错，厨艺大有长进哦，多给我夹点吧。」  
像是这些场景，想多了越前甚至会觉得缺个胳膊断条腿更好，让那个一直逞强的前辈什么都做不了，只能依赖自己。  
不过，当然对于现在的情况来说，缺胳膊少腿地回来本来就是一种奢望。  
  
  
好了，这样自编自导的把戏玩得还不够么。在脑海中上演过无数遍他回来后日常生活的场景，有任何一个是可能会实现的吗！  
  
忽然觉得很疲惫。  
深深的倦意涌上来，把手机扔在一边就倒在床上。  
  
这么久了，再没有收到过那个人的简讯，也许真的不会再出现了吧。  
越前一只胳膊搭在眼睛上，只觉得酸涩肿胀。  
  
  
想要赶紧睡过去，断掉夜晚的胡思乱想。  
刚努力把把思绪从脑海中抽离，就又能听到隔了两层门还隐隐约约传来的哒哒声。  
一下一下地频率稳定。  
  
若是在以往，这种程度的噪音越前压根就不会注意到。偏偏今天乱七八糟的东西想了太多，越是疲惫，越是神经敏感。  
  
在翻滚了二十分钟还没有睡着后，越前终于忍无可忍地起身朝客厅走去。  
  
打开防盗门的时候发出尖锐的一声“呲拉”有点吓到越前，还没回过神来，下一秒看到的人更是让越前不知所措。  
  
  
不二蜷坐在门口，手里握着一枚硬币缓慢又有节奏地敲击着不锈钢的防盗门，越前开门的时候硬币一下子重重划了一道发出刺耳的声音然后掉落在地上。  
  
不二收回被门撞痛的手，仰起头冲越前微笑。  
  
“你再不开门，我的手就要酸死了。”  
  
越前久久说不出了话来。  
  
“好冷。”  
  
不二身上是夜晚潮湿又浓郁的寒气，笑脸却带着软绵绵的温度，直击越前心脏。  
  
看对方毫无动作，不二偏头想了想，从口袋里掏出一个手机举在手里晃了晃，像是得到糖果的小孩在向同伴炫耀。  
“呐，看我的新手机。”  
  
“……我以为回不来了。”越前握着拳头的手指甲都快嵌进肉里，用力平缓着自己的声音，但一开口后声音还是不受控制地颤抖起来。  
  
“从陌生的医院醒来了快半年，但真正能下床走路才不到一个月。”  
  
“……为什么不联系我？”  
  
“因为……不记得越前你的号码啊。”  
  
怎么可能，这个恶劣的家伙绝对是故意的！  
越前俯下身子，有些恶狠狠地看着不二无辜的笑脸，伸手捏起他的下巴，对着那苍白的唇不由分说地咬下去。  
不二只能闭着眼睛承受这夹杂着怒气和委屈的肆虐，随着蔓延在唇齿之间的血腥味一同而来的，是掉落在自己脸颊上的温热液体。  
  
  
欢迎回来，不二前辈。  
  
2012.12.10


	18. heaven

**018.heaven （天国）**  
  
前略，天国的越前，  
  
我花了很久的时间才接受了他们告诉我的事情。浑浑噩噩过去两三周之后，决定给你写封信。三个月了，有太多话想跟你说，本来打算在你回来之后开个庆功宴把以前在队友都请过来好好热闹一番，结果邮件都写好了之后，你们组长过来告诉我，你大概不会回来了。  
  
当时我好像冲你敬爱的组长大人发火了，你要是在旁边的话可能会觉得不高兴吧，不过当时我真的有种他在开恶劣玩笑的感觉。  
  
虽然知道你们组的工作就是每天在危险里打滚，受伤也是家常便饭，可是从来没有想过你会离开。不知道是因为对你太过信任，还是我根本就不敢往那方面去想，而且我不管如何担忧也无济于事只会一直给你压力罢了……  
  
总之在那个家伙说出『因公殉职』的时侯，我直觉就想一拳挥到他脸上。  
   
我知道这不像我的作风……现在也随你嘲笑了，反正你那张总是一副臭屁表情的脸我是再也看不到了。  
  
希望你在天国一切安好。那里应该不会有人强迫你吃些奇怪又重口的东西吧，不用每天想着怎么应付前辈的恶作剧，也不会在忙得要死得时侯总有一个闲人来故意添乱。啊，怎么想都是悠闲又幸福的生活啊。  
  
所以不用太挂念我。  
  
生活和工作上都一切正常，只是吃饭的时候少了一个人说话，睡觉的时侯倒是不用再将就彼此的时间，我又恢复了熬夜的习惯。不过竟然你的殉职都不能让我争取到半个月的假期，这实在是让人沮丧。  
  
想起以前你每次挂个彩受点轻伤回来我都厚着脸皮去要几天假期说回来照顾你，享受着睡到日上三竿的悠闲生活。说是要照顾你，但其实也不过是叫个外卖陪你窝在沙发上看看电视，换药什么的你都在我还睡着的时侯自己完成了。  
   
结果这一次直接没有照顾的借口，我却真的想好好照顾你一次了。  
  
不过这样也好，至少不用闲在家里发呆看你留下的各种杂志和dvd，家里你的气息太浓重，会轻易让我又开始怀疑你真的不会再回来的这个事实。  
  
还要写些什么呢……奇怪啊，本来憋了满肚子的话想说，真正下笔的时侯却全是一些琐碎的废话。  
  
  
对了，有件事虽然不想说……因为你知道的话一定又会得意地尾巴翘到天上……但是，真的有点想你了呐，越前。  
卡鲁宾最近都有些异常，抱着它的时侯总是不安分，不象以前那样粘着我了，每天四处跑着像是在找什么。大概你这次实在离开了太久，它都感觉到了有什么不对吧。  
  
有时间的话，你回来看看它吧。  
不是说猫是最有灵性的动物么，如果是卡鲁宾的话，大概可以看得到你。到时候就拜托它向你转达这封信吧。  
  
  
暂时就这样。  
  
   
不二周助  
  
xx月xx日  
  
   
  
捏在手里的纸有些皱皱巴巴，还带着似乎是被水打湿过的印迹。  
  
   
这是……  
越前疑惑地把手里的信纸一张一张翻看着，脸上的笑意越来越深。  
“呐，不二前辈。”   
  
从越前身边经过的时侯不二正抱着一个大纸盒，听到他叫自己就转过头看是不是需要帮忙，目光触及到越前手里的铁盒，立马变了脸色，丢下纸盒就跳过去作势要抢。  
  
“别激动，”越前迅速把铁盒举起来，不二怎么也够不到干着急的表情让他觉得十分愉悦，“我都不知道原来不二前辈还做过这种事情。”  
  
“你……”混蛋啊！  
想起以前在国中的时侯自己仗着身高优势不知道欺负过这小学弟多少回，现在竟然沦落到被这样藐视的地步……  
不二不甘心地咬咬呀，后退两步，干脆闭上眼睛往前一冲抱向越前，两个人连同铁盒一起摔倒在地上。  
  
   
“好痛……”摔倒的时侯被铁盒磕到额头，越前吸着气疼得眯起眼睛。  
  
“哼哼，活该让你把它举那么高。”不二立刻想要从越前身上爬起来去夺回掉落在一旁铁盒，却被不知何时圈在自己腰上的手臂禁锢得牢牢的。  
   
“大方点嘛，不二前辈，那些信难道不是写给我看的吗？”  
  
“……”不二努力找着借口想否认，这种东西被越前看到了总觉得以后再没有翻身的机会。  
  
“如果不是搬家的时侯翻出来，你就打算一直藏着吗？”  
  
某次出任务被绑架了，和组织失去联络三个多月之后逃了出来，当时负伤严重以为自己撑不下去了，直接跑回家里想最后再看看不二，但是半路上就失去了意识。等醒过来的时侯已经满身绷带的躺在医院了，坐在身边的不二像往常一样打着瞌睡。  
  
虽然伤好了之后留下的后遗症让他不能再出任务，但是能因此闲下来有更多时间陪着自家恋人，越前倒也没觉得有什么不好。以前一直卯足了干劲想要往上爬，真正差点失掉一切之后才发现，还是能平稳地生活最好。  
  
只不过这样生离死别后的重逢，不二对他的态度还是像以前一样，虽说不冷淡，却也绝对谈不上热情，这多少让越前有点沮丧。  
  
   
『你对我大难不死没有一点表示嘛？』曾经这样问过不二。  
『啊，祝你必有后福。』对方貌似毫不上心地边摆弄着仙人掌边随口回答。  
『万一我没回来你会怎么办？』不死心地继续追问。  
『嗯……先要半个月的假逍遥一下再说。』不二偏着脑袋想了一会，伸手拍了下越前，『好了，不要像个小孩子一样。』顿了一下，又补充道『小女孩。』  
  
虽然明知道对方是开玩笑，越前还是忍不住有些委屈起来，自己受了这么多的苦一心记挂着回来见他，对方却好像连一滴眼泪都没有为他掉过。  
   
为这件事越前当时没少纠结过，所以在时隔多年的现在意外发现了这样的信件，越前心里的涌起的情感不是单单用喜悦和得意可以形容的。  
  
原来那个前辈的云淡风轻是这样死撑出来的，啧，真是傲娇呢。  
  
   
  
   
“喂，放开……”  
“看信纸的厚度，像是从那天起直到我回来，每天都有给我写？”  
“闲得无聊。”见隐瞒无望，不二飞快地答道，借此隐藏自己的紧张。  
  
“写的时侯哭了？”越前非但没有松手，反而用了点力气把不二往下压让他贴近自己。  
  
“谁会哭啊……我只是感冒了对着信纸打了几个喷嚏而已。”不二极不舒服地挣扎了两下，双手撑在地上努力维持着和越前的这一点距离。  
  
“别死撑了，前辈。平日里的冷淡都是装出来的吧。”  
  
看着越前脸上的笑意越来越明显，隐约透露着得意的味道，不二沮丧地泄了力一头栽在对方的肩膀上。  
  
“……我就知道……这种东西被你看到的话，一定会来得意地嘲笑我。”  
  
“哪有嘲笑。”  
  
  
柔软的发丝落在脖颈之间痒痒的，伸手抚上不二的脑袋，越前的神色变得柔和起来。在自己忍受痛苦的时侯，原来身边这个人同样也在煎熬着。如果两个人调换一下，在家里等待的人是自己的话，越前简直没有办法想像那会是怎样的一种心情。这个人却把全部的辛酸都偷偷藏起来，不让自己发现。  
  
   
手指滑过温热的脸颊，越前侧过头贴着他耳边轻轻说道：“对不起让你担心了，不二前辈。”  
  
  
不二愣了一下，抓着他衣服的手开始微微颤抖。  
  
  
2012.12.9  
　  
  



	19. rouge

   
 **019.rouge （口紅）**  
   
   
  
百无聊赖地浏览着网页，到处都打着情人节的广告，玫瑰巧克力的图片层出不穷，想避都避不开。  
   
无聊。  
越前拖着下巴，左手食指连击两下关掉页面。在心里暗暗唾弃了一下这个节日。  
   
明天，2月14号，其实比起情人们的期待，商家的期待才更为热烈，节日的商业效应才是最受重视的吧，商人们打着情人节的名号，瞄准着巨大的市场商机。  
   
   
门铃响起的时候，越前关掉电脑，收起心里的鄙夷摆出一副热情好客的样子来。  
  
其实内心是要用这态度来掩盖住情人不在身边的酸涩。不过高傲的小王子才不会承认自己会因为区区一个情人节而感到孤独寂寞，尤其是看到别人都出双入对的时候，心里有的一定只是对那甜腻缠绵的鄙夷。  
   
   
   
   
“哟，小不点！”当菊丸大大地张开双臂然后挂到自己身上的时候，越前也没有发现自己下意识邀请的全是单身的朋友。  
   
“越前邀请我们这个时候过来，百分之九十六的可能性是不二不在家。”乾推了推眼镜，侧身从菊丸身边走进客厅。  
   
“诶，为什么？”  
   
“才不是因为这个原因。”越前顿时有些后悔邀请了乾前辈。“不过是我……很久没回来了，想念前辈们。”  
   
“真不像是越前会说的话！让我浑身都不自在了，哈哈。”桃城假意地揉搓着自己的胳膊，像是要把因为听到越前的话而产生的寒意驱散开去。  
“说起来，MOMO你不是和那个……橘的妹妹在一起么？现在怎么还有空一起来，不用准备明天的节日么。”菊丸疑惑地问道。  
“被甩了。”一提起这个，桃城就垂着脑袋没了活力。“有半年了。”只告诉了越前，因为觉得丢脸。  
   
很好。  
越前在心里微微一笑，产生出莫名其妙的优越感。  
   
“那，不二去哪里了？小不点你好久才休一次假呢。”  
“他也因公出差了，这次时间比较久，就跟我假期错开了。”  
“化妆师也是一个常常要到处跑的职业啊，好可惜呢，明天就是情人节。”  
   
默默地忽视掉挂在脑后的三条黑线，越前若无其事地开口：“啊，是吗，我不知道呢，从来没有过过这个节日。”  
   
   
   
几个人在客厅翻看着以前国中时代的录像带叙旧，以前没有注意到的，现在大家却总是能发现越前和不二场上场下的暧昧，一个个抓着微小的细节大声调侃。  
   
明明国中的时候什么暧昧也没有过的，越前开头还尴尬的辩解几句，到后来看大家说得煞有其事，连自己这个当时人都差点要相信从那个时候开始就已经基情满满了。  
   
原来一群男生坐在一起也是可以左右是非黑白的。  
   
   
这个时候门铃响了，越前疑惑地问是不是你们还邀请了别人，菊丸积极地跳起来开门，原来是快递小哥。  
  
“YOOOOO，情人节礼物啊小不点！！”  
   
   
   
   
   
看着快递单上发件人那一行清清楚楚地写着“不二周助”，越前觉得自己心里对情人节的鄙夷忽然之间好像不见了许多。  
在众人的怂恿下当场拆了礼物，看着快递包装下又一层包装精美的盒子莫名地紧张起来。  
   
   
一层层拆下来，最后是一支能够握在手里的东西，于是众人石化了。最先反应过来的是乾，迅速掏出笔记本刷刷地记着，然后菊丸和桃城相继爆发出毫无形象的笑声。  
  
越前则继续石化。  
  
一支外表闪亮造型设计优雅的【口红】。  
   
   
   
“越前，真是一次很愉快的聚会呢。”  
临走的时候乾诚挚地握住了越前的手，“收集到了很好的数据。”  
   
   
   
是被恶作剧了吧！  
   
最后坐回到沙发上，看着拆落一地的包装以及桌上那只光彩夺目的口红，越前恨恨地得出这个结论。  
   
   
明知道也许这个时候打电话过去正是中了对方计划之中的“礼物后调侃时段”，还是忍不住按下了号码。  
   
   
接通后传来对方温和的声音，越前本来要狠狠地叫出对方的全名，一时间却又调整不出凶狠的语气。  
   
仿佛感觉到越前的纠结，电话那边低低笑了两声，说：  
“看来是情人节礼物到了呢。喜欢么”  
    
女人才会喜欢！在肚子毫不留情地吐槽，回复的语气却是对前辈的客客气气。  
“不二前辈的恶作剧效果达到了，我被桃前辈他们笑了整个晚上。”  
   
“呵呵，越前你说这话的时候是咬牙切齿着吗？这款可是今年最新上市的透明类口红，中性效果男女都可以用的哟。”  
   
“我不是你平日里化妆的那些艺人！”对方温吞的回应终于快要敲破越前的冷静。  
   
“可是越前你在网坛也好歹算是公众人物诶，也要注意形象。还有，这款不仅色泽比较柔和，保湿和防晒效果也是很好的。”  
   
“…………”  
   
“你天天在球场上跑，不能只注意皮肤的防晒啊，其实嘴唇也很容易晒伤，但是注意到的人很少。我会很心疼的。”  
   
“…………”握着话筒的力度渐渐放缓。  
   
“而且……送口红，”不二转过身，避开化妆室里嘈杂的人群把手挡在唇边悄悄地说，“代表我想吻你了。”  
   
“那也应该是我送你才对。”语气轻易就软下来，不二总是有本事把自己撩拨到要发作的时候瞬间又缓下来，而且还会让自己愧疚与之前想要发脾气的举动。  
   
“呵呵，越前你不懂化妆品嘛。只好我来主动一下了。”  
   
   
兴师问罪的一通电话最后以甜言蜜语收尾。  
越前挂电话后略有点痛恨自己立场不坚定，最终也要沦为一向被自己鄙夷的那一类人里。  
   
   
   
  
洗漱完后躺在床上，想着不二说的保湿防晒效果——其实就是一支润唇膏吧。  
嗯，这样想着，内心觉得好接受一些。  
撕掉管上的最后一层透明塑料膜，轻轻扭开。  
   
   
鲜嫩的颜色还带着【闪粉】。  
   
   
不！二！周！助！  
   
   
原来最终还是被耍了啊。越前愤愤地思索怎么回报对方，短信铃很恰到好处地响起来。  
   
——『我的礼物呢？ˉ﹃ˉ』  
   
——『没有这种东西！』  
   
   
by某白  
2.13  
   
   
某白：于是又KUSO了一篇，最近写文态度不够严谨啊惭愧，不过节日的话热闹一点开心一点就好了吧。  
多些然君送我的闪亮唇膏直戳萌点啊，此梗因你而生了=w=  
大家情人节快乐！  
  
  
  
其实还有一点下文。  
   
  
   
   
第二天傍晚，不二在后台心情正好地给要在情人节晚会上演出的姑娘们化妆，后勤敲门说有位姓越前的先生找的时候，不二不自觉地手一抖，姑娘的眼线就画到了眉毛上。  
   
把化妆棉放到助理手里，拜托了几句就心虚地从侧门退了出去。  
   
   
   
“不二前辈，工作这么忙的时候你要到哪里偷懒去？”  
越前正斜靠在侧门外，即使帽檐压得很低，也毫不意外地知道不二要从这边逃走。  
   
“咦，越前你怎么在这里！”  
逃跑被抓了现行，不二只好装作什么也不知道，摆出一脸惊奇的表情。  
   
   
“昨晚不是问我情人节有什么礼物吗？我特意把自己送过来了，怎么样还满意么。”  
   
“呵呵呵呵呵，”心虚地笑着，“哪里敢劳烦网坛巨星为区区在下东奔西跑呢。越前你太客气了。”  
   
“以前我也从来没有在意过这个节日，因为每次这个时候都没有休假，这次好不容易我回来了，你却跑到这里来。如果不是昨晚收到你的【礼物】，还不知道原来你如此在意情人节，内心感动不已，特意飞过来陪你。”  
   
“呃，越前，这话听着怎么一点都不像你的风格。”  
   
“是嘛，那是为什么呢，”越前假装思考“昨晚好像也被谁这么说过一次。”  
   
“那个，我还很忙，不如越前我请你看演出吧！”  
   
“明明看到你悠闲地从后台出来，想必是一切事宜已经处理完毕了吧。演出什么的我没有兴趣，倒是不二前辈，你送的礼物要好好使用一下才行。”不由分说地拉起不二的手就往远离剧场的方向走。  
   
“喔，你想明白愿意用啦，不枉我一番心意！”  
“当然，因为是前辈你送的东西。”  
   
虽然不明白越前是要带着自己去那里，但是听到对方这样说，内心忽然有点暖起来。  
   
   
【真·结局】  
   
   
宾馆里，不二正等着看沐浴过后干干净净的越前为自己抹上口红，内心不经已经开始对美色垂涎欲滴了——才怪！  
真实情况是不二抱着肚子已经忍不住开始发笑了。  
   
   
擦着还在滴水的头发，越前出来的时候看到的就是这样一幅古怪的情形，  
“你笑什么？”  
   
“没有啊。”看到越前出来，不二立刻在床上坐正了，把床头的口红递给他。“你说要试给我看看的。”  
   
   
“嗯。”不懂声色地接过口红后，忽然伸手用力把不二的浴衣往下一扯。趁着对方没反应过来就顺势压上去，打开口红。  
   
“喂！！！”  
   
   
“不是试给你看看，是【给你】试试看。”低头咬着不二腰间的那根浴衣带，扭动脑袋便轻易解开，“这样【粉嫩】的颜色，一定要用对地方才行。”  
   
“我……我错了！一定是快递小哥送错货了，我选的明明是透明的……啊-”短促的吸气，眼睛渐渐起了雾，语气里带着哭腔：“是真的。”  
    
“周助。”越前稍稍停顿望着他的眼睛，不二以为求情有效了于是眨了眨眼希望挤出泪水来博取同情。  
“这个时候说什么都晚了，这个颜色用在你身上太适合，我已经停不住了。”手渐渐下移，“要是在那里……一定会更漂亮吧。”  
  
“会有害身体健康啊！”好像连哭都来不及了。  
  
“周助送我的，一定是最天然无害的吧。”  
  
“…………”  
  
  
看着身下的人别扭地闭起眼睛，身上被口红蹭到的地方淡淡的泛着粉红闪光，越前不禁咽了咽口水。——这报复对自己来说好像也太划算了一些。  
那就不计较恶作剧因素欣然接受情人的礼物吧。  
  
  
  



	20. danger

  
**020.danger （危険）**


	21. phantom

**021.phantom （幻）**  
  
   
“好久不见了，越前龙马君。”  
   
清晨的天色还有些暗，层层叠叠的云朵微微泛红，像是要下雪的前兆。被陌生的声音叫出自己的名字，越前疑惑地回头。  
   
完全没有印象的一张脸。  
   
直到对方用随意的姿势掏出墨镜戴上，才隐隐约约记起来曾经在照片上见过。  
   
是青学前任部长……吧。  
   
   
   
“今天我跟手冢君的比赛，你会来看吗？”  
   
面对突兀的邀请，越前不假思索地拒绝掉：“这跟我没关系，我还在这特训。”  
即便是自己尊敬的部长，但是作为情敌，越前一点也不想特意去观摩对方在球场上是如何的意气风发——啊当然，如果眼前这个人能狠狠地打败他那就另当别论。  
   
“这也许是手冢君在日本的最后一场比赛。”  
   
诶？  
没能控制住抬头，略显愕然的表情暴露了自己迫切的内心。  
对方微微勾起嘴角，那富有暗示意义的笑容怎么看怎么阴险。  
   
  
晨练被这样突如其来的对话打断，等到对方离去后越前也再没有心情继续跑步。慢慢往回走着，满脑子都是不二站在部长身后侧方15cm还是25cm处微笑的情景，天上还要有粉色樱花飘啊飘的，丝毫未进食的胃顿时被气塞满了。  
   
一想到就各种不爽。  
   
以前装作不经意地问起过不二和部长的关系，好像大家都认为两人是一对，桃城还咬着汉堡含糊不清地说，这是官配啊越前你看不出来么。哼…官配什么的，从来都不值得信赖。依越前的观点，以不二和部长的相处模式来看，两个人八成还只是处于暧昧阶段——部长的冰山属性太过根深蒂固很难在这方面有突飞猛进的发展，越前觉得这是自己唯一掌握的优势——相比起身高，与不二的熟悉度来说。  
尤其是一不小心跑到败组，连监视那两个人相处的场所都没有。上次趁着帮三船教练偷酒的时候打探了一下风声，不二和部长不在同一个场地同一个宿舍，这让越前稍稍安心一些。不过总觉得白石也是很有威胁性的家伙……还是快点练成回去吧可恶。  
   
等特训效果出来，回去当着不二前辈的面挑战部长完胜的话，那个微笑面具下的真实情感会不会也多少向自己透露些呢。  
   
  
如果部长不再在日本打球的话——稍微还是有点介意前部长最后留下的那句话啊。  
  
   
   
上午的时候阳光意外的明媚，握着沉甸甸的不知是铁还是什么别的金属材质的球拍，每一个动作都变得艰辛起来，不管是挥拍还是跨步。身边的人一个一个累得倒下，越前咬牙坚持着，比以往还要努力十倍。  
  
“喂越前，我说，你是不是太拼了点？”桃城在一旁大呼小叫。从合宿开始已经把口头禅收敛了许多的越前这时忍不住在心里默默念了句madamadadane——在恋爱方面完全迟钝掉的桃前辈你是没有办法理解为心爱之人奋斗的心情的吧！  
   
   
   
看到对战名单的时候，不二稍微有点惊讶。  
   
“HI，不二，好久不见了。”  
在回自己球场的路上听到熟悉的声音，于是便停住脚步。  
  
“大和部长。”转过身来看到自己一向敬重的前部长像是换了一个人似的站在眼前，脸上的笑意加深了不少。“这发型倒是很新潮呢。”  
   
“哎呀哎呀，被不二你称赞真是一件愉悦的事。”厚着脸皮把调侃当夸奖，大和与不二以往的交情一向甚好，交流起来也更轻松。不像面对总是表情严肃的手冢，尽管是自己极其看好的后辈，但要是想要和他聊天的话……还是不禁会感到有点苦恼——尤其是现在连身高都与自己相差无几了，那冰冷的气场就更加显著了。  
   
“呐，特意叫住我一定是有什么话吧？”  
   
“这场比赛是我安排的。”  
   
“嗯，我知道。”  
   
“果然瞒不住你啊。”大和抓抓头发笑了一下，“那你知道为什么吗？”  
   
“愿闻其详。”眯着眼睛看眼前这个人笑得一脸诡异，不二总觉得不像是有什么正经理由。  
   
“全国大赛的时候，其实我去看过。”大和侧过脸微微仰起头，自顾自地陷入回忆当中。“越前太耀眼了，而且他的潜力，他进步的速度，让他能在赛场上迅速超越实力原本在他之上的对手。像这样的人，眼中永远都只有比他强大的人——你是这么想的吧？”  
   
被直接戳中心事，不二的神色有些阴暗，只是仍旧挂着笑脸不愿坦白心绪。  
“那又和这场比赛有什么关系呢？”  
   
“不二，有时候你看到的都未必是真实，何况是这里所想的……”大和指了指不二心脏的位置转身离去。  
“更有可能不过是虚幻的表象。”  
  
  
   
终于还是趁着半小时的休息时间从山洞的水道溜了过来，正好赶上比赛的末尾。  
看到部长竟然在场上露出前所未有的轻松表情，越前心里的惊讶上升到了另一个高度。这样挥洒自如的动作，一点也不像自己所了解的那个严肃拘谨的部长。  
赛末点那一球的境界，让越前想起自己曾经自信满满地说过『我要从你手上夺走青学支柱的名号』——现在看来，要超越这样状态的部长，似乎还是比较有难度。  
   
若是在以往，强者的进步也会在自己内心里燃起名为斗志的火焰。可是现在一想到通过超越部长来站在不二前辈身前的过程又被拉长，就不禁有些垂头丧气。  
   
   
“你还是来看了啊。”  
   
偷偷溜过来看比赛被抓了个正着，连表情都还没来得及收好，越前只能别扭地侧过脸。  
   
“我能遵循自己坚信的道路，真是太好了。今天又再一次确认了这点。你也要朝着自己认准的方向不断前进吧。”我能为你们做的，就这些了。接下来要如何去把握机会，就看你们自己了，越前，不二。  
   
似乎终于有些明白过来大和话里的意思，越前冲着他的背影大声追加了一句：“真是场精彩的对决！”  
   
“谢谢。”  
   
扭头去看在场上和队友们轻松交谈的部长，越前忽然觉得这个即将要离开日本的人其实也没有那么碍眼。自己所坚持的东西，最终是要靠自己去追求，抱着侥幸的心态期待对手变弱来达成目的是懦者的想法，就应该不屑一顾。对手越强，赢的时候才越有成就感。  
   
这么想着，心情顿时也变得轻松起来。  
于是开心着一路小跑回去，充满元气地等着继续下一场特训。  
   
   
   
   
收拾行李的时候手冢想起在球场上的对话。  
   
『为什么不去德国？』  
  
『总觉得放心不下他们，尤其是不二。』想着那个总是在自己身后笑得一脸无辜但其实藏了满肚子心事从来不说，只会在心情很好或者很糟的时候整出各种恶作剧的人，手冢就有些头疼。  
   
 『觉得自己是他们的支柱吗？手冢』换场擦肩的时候，大和在他耳边轻轻说，『我说过了，你的支柱形象，不过是幻影。你越关心，就越成为越前和不二的障碍。』  
   
『也该到了你为自己而战的时候了。』  
   
   
卸下重任的感觉是很轻松愉悦，但手冢始终想不明白大和究竟是如何看出越前和不二之间的事的。不会是毫无依据的直觉吧？关于这一点，手冢还是有些不太放心。  
   
   
离开之前被不二拜托打一局。  
询问理由的时候终于能够确认自己决定离开是正确的选择。  
   
这样的事情自己竟然一直都没有发觉……真是身为部长的失职啊。或许像大和说的那样，是自己太过执着于球赛与胜负，而忽略了许多细节。  
   
不过当事人……似乎也什么都没有察觉到。  
   
   
到家后回复了德国那边的职业球队，准备好一切后便动身去机场。  
队友们都在还在U17合宿中，没有那些热闹的家伙们，与家人告别之后忽然间觉得有些寂寞。上次去德国治疗手臂的时候，也是自己一个人，但那时想着不过几个月就会回来，倒是不像现在这样伤感。不过想起来上次去德国之前的最后一场是和越前，这次，则是不二。真不知道该说是巧合，还是该夸赞一下剧情的呼应。  
    
   
“部长，等一下！”  
   
即将过安检的时候，听到一个熟悉的声音，手冢惊讶地回过头，看到穿着朴素白色运动衫的越前满脸汗地跑过来停在自己面前站定，弯腰双手撑住大腿喘着气。  
   
忽然间内心无比感动，但表面上还是维持着部长的威严。  
“越前，翘掉一整天的特训真是太大意了！”  
  
没有理会这不带丝毫怒气的训斥，越前努力让自己的呼吸平复下来。  
   
手冢正想拍拍越前的肩膀说你们的心意我感受到了快回去吧，缓过劲来的越前却猛地抬起头瞪着他，语气极其不善地说道：“部长，我听说，你走之前把不二前辈弄哭了吧！”  
   
即便是一向冷静的手冢，正在感动的时候听到这样一句充满怨气的质问也不禁石化掉。  
   
“你欺负不二前辈的这笔账，总有一天我要跟你算回来。不管你是在德国还是哪里。”越前骄傲地挺直腰板，“我迟早会过去打败你。”  
   
  
果然……当事人都是没有自觉的啊。扶额。  
   
“越前。”手冢无奈地托了一下眼镜，“我觉得你是不是误会了什么。”  
   
“菊丸前辈亲眼看到的！”部长你不是一向敢作敢当吗，我真是看错你了。  
越前气得有些牙痒痒。  
   
“你知道不二来找我比赛的时候，说了什么吗？”  
   
“……很重要么？”  
   
“他说的是，如果我能打败你，那么越前的目光就不会总是停留在你身上了。”  
   
  
『真不想你的离开把他的心也带走啊。』  
当听到不二说出这句话的时候，手冢有种被五雷轰顶的感觉。原来……一直以来，自己都不知不觉地充当了炮灰么。  
大和部长，真是谢谢你让我下定决心去德国啊。  
   
  
   
看着越前又匆匆跑掉的背影，手冢忍不住掏出手机给大和发了条简讯。  
   
——你的直觉果然是正确的|||  
   
——那当然^^怎么样，有什么感想吗？  
   
——有种…………终于把女儿嫁掉了的感觉。  
  
  
-end-  
   
   
会有这样一篇KUSO的东西出来完全是出于对新剧10、11集的怨念啊|||  
除了对T部的不公正怨念之外，还有对出镜率越来越少然后一出镜就是少女的不二子的吐槽……  
就像阿蓰说的那样“我不奢求剧组你给我EF，但好歹还我一个正常的不二啊”，这般少女的眼泪是为毛orz  
所以脑补出了以上剧情……当是看剧的时候就觉得对部长过分在意的越前看完比赛后竟然有如此低落的的神情实在是很可疑啊，可跟大和部长对话完又化身为欢脱少女一路小跑着回去更令人匪夷所思|||  
   
所以说……EF世界中的真实情况，一定是以上这个样子的吧！  
  
by某白  
2012-03-20


	22. spare

  
**022.spare （余分、スペア）**


	23. crash

**023.crash （衝突、墜落、クラッシュ）**  
  
  
很痛苦。  
   
终于可以离开人群，毫不掩饰地扭曲了面容。像是身体哪个部位疼得开始抽搐。  
   
手边放着一大堆的纸张，全部是上半年完成的分析研究成果。平日耗费多少精力积极且刻苦完成的工作现在看起来让人产生强烈的破坏欲——想要把它们用力揉搓成一团，再狠狠撕开，扯烂，丢弃。  
   
心里已经在肆意地破坏，但实际表现在身体上得却是疲乏无力。  
连一个手指头都动不了。  
  
   
   
   
紧急会议时，项目负责人把竞争公司抢先于自己发表的成果摔在桌上，底下的人面面相觑。  
一页一页地翻看，发现内容与大部分与自己小组的研究数据雷同。便明白毫无疑问是被窃取后再被抢先了。  
   
龌龊的惯用商业伎俩。  
   
即便如此，不二也只是蹙起眉头并未失了风度。正要开口商量应对措施，目光扫过最后一页的项目成员名单，顿时像是被抽去了全身的力气，一句话卡在嗓子里呛得他满脸通红。  
   
旁边的人只当他是气愤，悄悄拍了拍他大腿以示安慰。  
面对上司的质问不二一句反驳的话都说不出来，强撑着僵硬的表情坐到了最后。  
   
   
   
回到家后这样靠在工作桌旁边，一站又是好几个小时。  
   
时钟在12点的时候咔哒一下，在静寂的夜里格外清晰。不二渐渐软下身子，将重心移向另一只脚上，才发现已经全身僵硬，稍稍一动，原本不畅的血液开始流通，刺痛麻痒的感觉像是爬满了全身的蚂蚁在啃食皮肤。抱着身子蹲下去，咬牙等待这难以忍受的感觉消散。  
   
   
为了这个项目，半年来常常伏案工作到深夜，起身的时候感到腰腿因为久坐而酸软不堪，越前会从被窝里爬起来，搂抱着他到床上，然后是温柔体贴的轻轻敲打按摩。  
   
原本嗜睡的越前因着自己的工作，也总是熬到深夜，又因为不习惯晚睡而眼圈逐渐泛青。  
  
躺在情人的怀里伸手抚摸他眼睛，满满的心疼。  
   
   
不二前辈不要乱动，我都看不到了，要是按到不该按的地方可别怪我。  
青年不满地动动脖子，想要躲开不二的手。  
   
不二眯起眼睛欢畅地笑起来，干脆换了角度整个手掌盖住越前的眼睛。魅惑地吐着气说，那就来啊。  
   
   
   
  
身体恢复知觉后，扶着桌子慢慢站起来，因为没有吃晚饭的缘故有轻微的眩晕感。  
回忆那般香甜，忽然给了不二一丝期望，也许这一切不是表面上的那样，如果他在这里，如果他还会回来，总会有一个能让自己接受的理由。  
于是挪了身子来到卧室，双人床上两只枕头还好好地靠在一起，鼓起勇气拉开衣柜，想要告诉自己一切如常。  
   
   
结果发现也许表象就是真相。  
   
并没有什么奢望幻想可报。  
   
   
自己的几件大衣和衬衫孤零零地挂在一侧，普通T恤整齐地叠放在一角。衣柜的另一个主人显然已经搬离此处。  
   
   
果然是早有预谋啊。  
   
忍不住笑出声来，用力握着的拳头里指甲陷进了掌心。  
   
   
   
心里好像坍塌了一样。  
   
听人说吃甜食会让心情变好，捂着已经饿到开始隐隐作痛的胃部到客厅打开冰箱，翻出所有甜食——大多是前几天情人节的时候越前送的巧克力。就这样靠着冰箱柜门坐在地上，抓着各式巧克力往嘴里塞。  
   
除了甜腻感受不到任何其他味道。  
   
   
吃完所有巧克力后，又发现原来『听说』也不过是虚假。饱腹感和甜腻感丝毫填补不了心里的空荡。依旧虚得叫人抓狂。  
  
也许适合自己的还是一贯的芥末。  
因为越前的不适应曾经把它们都封存在冰箱的最里面，遮挡住它们的巧克力被清空后，便清晰的出现在不二眼前。  
   
熟悉的味道才叫人心安。  
把半年来落下的分量一次补回。  
   
   
呛到眼泪要掉下来的时候不二站起来跌跌撞撞地去找水。茶几上竟然还放着越前专用的杯子——说是专用，其实在自己的不小心打碎后就变成两人合用了。越前催促着再去买一个，不二却以工作忙为借口一直拖着，其实内心正窃喜着这样的合用状态。  
大概是因为这样所以才没有一并打包带走吧，毕竟已经不是完全属于自己的东西了。  
   
不二扯出一个嘲讽的笑容。  
   
   
拿起杯子的时候发现底下压了一张小纸条。  
   
   
『周助，各为其主，无可奈何。』  
   
   
这是愧疚的解释，还是蔑视失败者的理直气壮、落井下石，已经没有力气去分辨。  
终于身体某个部位真的疼到开始抽搐。  
眼前一黑，与手里的杯子一起摔倒在地，清脆和沉闷的声响同时充斥着耳膜。  
   
   
   
不自觉地蜷起身子想要缓解胃部剧烈疼痛，在失去意识前仿佛听到门锁转动的声音。  
   
  
by某白  
2012-02-16  
   
   
  



	24. betrayer

**024.betrayer （裏切り者）**  
   
   
这几日不二的手机频繁响起，越前一开始没在意，却发现对方总是看到来电后就不假思索地按掉。   
　   
于是某日在地铁中再次看到不二按掉来电，越前忍不住出声问这是谁。   
　   
一个执着的追求者。   
不二耸耸肩，脸上露出困扰和些微厌烦的神色。   
　   
可是听到理由的越前却有些担忧，对不二说这样的人直接加黑算了，似乎有点偏执的样子。   
不二却说毕竟是以前的同学，不能做得太绝。   
　   
没有问是谁，既然不二没有说名字，那应该是不在自己认识的范畴之内。   
　   
而后有日越前发现自己不在的时候，不二会靠在阳台的栏杆上不知在和谁通电。   
听到他的笑声，懒散得闲适，越前便默默转身重新回到门口，关门，按门铃。   
　   
然后两人如往常一般亲密打闹。   
　   
入睡前不二先去冲凉洗漱，越前坐在床上便伸手轻轻按了一下不二的手机，解锁后点开通话记录。   
　   
是很熟悉很熟悉的名字。   
是一连串的这个名字。   
是大部分都挂掉的记录。   
　   
   
忆起那闲适的柔软笑声，再忆起先前他脸上的厌烦神色，忽然心就凉透了。   
　   
   
No.7 / 2011.05.22 


	25. gravitation

  
**025.gravitation （引力）**


	26. taboo

**26.taboo （禁忌）**

 

好热……  
越前扯着T恤的圆领，汗水还在不停地往下淌，光脚在地板上走着拖出一道水迹。  
　  
在球场上畅快到不行，一下来之后才发现又累又热简直流汗到要虚脱。  
好想赶紧泡在清凉的水里。  
　  
把球袋放好就径直朝浴室走去，意外的是这个时候浴室竟然关着门，隔着磨砂玻璃看到里面雾气腾腾的样子，似乎隐约能听到某人哼着意义不明的歌曲。  
　  
  
直接扭了一下门把手。  
切，果然还是锁上了。  
只好拍着门，叫道：“不二前辈，我要洗澡。”  
　  
等了几秒钟也没得到回应，越前不耐烦地用脚踢了一下，“前辈，我要进去。”  
　  
  
“你回来啦~”  
随口应道，不二完全没有在意越前说了什么。  
　  
  
“好热……我要洗澡。”  
　  
“你可以去抱风扇，我被外派了一周都没有好好洗，今天要泡上一个小时。”  
在浴缸里尽量伸长双腿，不二发出满足的叹息。  
　  
“黏糊糊的难受死了。”  
　  
“自己解决~”  
隔着门喊话有点费力，不二又哼起歌来再没理会门外的家伙。  
　  
  
……  
完全不愿意就这样认输，越前抹了一把汗，又迈着疲乏得有些抬不起来的腿挪到了卧室，把床头柜里的备用钥匙给翻了出来。  
　  
“我进来了。”低声说了一下就反手关上门，热气腾腾的浴室原本不是自己设想的，闷得有些喘不过气来，于是迅速扒掉了衣服。  
　  
“诶诶诶诶？！”  
　  
直到越前都走到浴缸边，那个迟钝的前辈才反应过来。被吓了一跳，撑着浴缸边的胳膊一滑，几乎整个人溜进水里。  
　  
用力把不二从水里捞出来，好笑地看着对方满脸憋得通红。  
明明之前是累得要抬不动一根手指的，在感觉到泡得发烫的皮肤又软又滑之后，越前忽然又精神起来了。虽然水温有点烫……不过将就一下也没关系。  
　  
于是咕咚一声坐进了浴缸的另一侧。  
　  
“越前你……”迅速缩起腿尽量避免接触到对方，不二故作嫌弃地别过头，“满身臭汗就不要跟我一起泡。”  
　  
毫不在意地任由水的推力把自己的身子摊开，肢体之间的交缠根本就是不可避免的。  
　  
“出去啦……好挤。”  
　  
“不要。”一口回绝。  
　  
看不二全然没了之前独自悠闲的模样，越前故意凑过去贴着不二脸说，：“不二前辈，我帮你搓背啊。”  
　  
  
“你……”这下连避都避不开了，两个人的身子几乎是贴到了一起，不二能感觉到某人身下的变化。“越前你到底知不知道收敛！这种……好歹有一点羞耻心吧！”  
　  
  
越前直接卡进了不二两腿之间。感觉到对方身子不太明显的地震了一下，越前嘿嘿一声，捏着不二的下巴就吻上去。  
　  
“面对前辈你，我可是百无禁忌啊。”  
　  
  
　  
小记：  
　  
最近的日课越写越欢脱了是怎么回事|||  
看完然神的调戏文被打了剂鸡血，于是秉着“今天一定不爆字数完成一篇”的决心抓了同样的题目。  
写得我都有些不好意思啊掩面。  
　  
  



	27. vacation

**027.vacation （バカンス）**


	28. space

**028.space （空間）**


	29. error

**029.error （エラー、間違い）**


	30. melody

**030.melody （旋律）**  
  
  
像是被什么刺了一下，越前迅速收回手，手机落到地上，“啪”地一声，电池和后盖摔散开来。  
  
铃声戛然而止。  
  
  
旁边的人好奇地看了他一眼，越前感到些微的尴尬，弯下腰去把零散的部件捡起来。  
  
  
“先生，你没事吧？”  
对方有点担忧，把装着SIM卡和内存卡的小袋子递给他，“要不要再检测一下？”  
  
  
把卡插进去再次打开手机，看到初始欢迎画面，再随意按了几个键确定了没有问题，便回答道：“应该可以了，谢谢。”  
  
  
  
  
回到宿舍后就躺在床上摆弄着手机，对舍友的询问充耳不闻。修理完手机也顺带格机升级了，全部变回出厂设置，顿时陌生得不像是自己的。  
  
一点一点按自己的喜好再全部重新设置，虽然越前对手机并没有执著的喜好，但他不喜欢陌生且大众的感觉。  
换上卡鲁宾的背景图，最后是设置铃声。  
  
  
滑着进度条，看到之前在维修点让自己把手机甩落得那条铃声，犹豫了一下还是点开了。其实不过是比较少人会用到的系统自带铃声，因为很轻柔，所以曾经用作睡眠情景模式时的来电铃声，不至于半夜被惊醒。  
  
  
已经忘记它很久很久了。久到再次听的时候有种让人发怔的感觉，像是看怀旧电影的画面，泛黄且带着杂点。  
  
再没有人，会在夜里因为想念或是恶作剧而给他打电话了。  
  
  
  
坚强真是莫名得让人无法控制的东西。  
在最后那段煎熬的相处里，越前一直以为自己会在等到分手这个结局的时候崩溃掉。可当不二一脸疲惫地说，越前，分开吧，他只是冷静地点点头，转身就离开了。  
  
似乎毫不留念。  
  
他知道背后不二遮着眼睛是在悲伤，也知道后来很长一段时间里对方颓废的生活状态。在分开之前，他没想到更坚强的是自己。  
  
这样连自己都感到惊讶的坚强，又在久到以为已经忘记了不二的现在，突然被一段平凡的旋律打碎了。  
  
  
彻彻底底地不可捉摸。  
  
  
  
『越前，明知道我就喜欢这样恶作剧，为什么不睡前关机？』  
  
——因为，我就是特意为前辈你保留着开机状态。  
  
——不希望你想找我的时候只能对着手机发呆。  
  
——就算只是恶作剧，也喜欢你半夜醒着的时候，我能在。  
  
  
  
这些都是曾经存在的最真实且狂热的喜欢。  
  
  
铃声停止的时候，越前握着手机终于开始失声痛哭。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（如果时间过去很久很再想起过去，让我们悲伤难过的不是曾经喜欢过的那个人，而是喜欢本身。）


	31. sign

**031.sign （合図）**  
  
早就知道没有什么东西会一成不变。会变质的不仅仅是恋人间彼此喜欢的心情，还有前辈和后辈之间的相处。  
  
  
看着对方朝这边走了过来，不二不自觉地侧过身子让了让。  
  
低低地说了声多谢，越前走进三年六班的教室。把龙崎教练交代的东西给了菊丸之后就匆匆离开，平日里一向吵闹的菊丸也因为感受到了那两个人之间不寻常的气息而变得安静。  
  
把其中一份资料放到不二桌上，憋了半天的菊丸终于还是在不二回到座位上之后问了一句你们到底怎么回事。  
  
“呐，英二。”对材料随便扫了一眼就托着下巴往向窗外，明明喊了别人的名字，声音却又轻得像是在自言自语。“不觉得越前变了吗？”  
  
“什么？”菊丸费力地分辨不二的话语，不确定是不是自己听到的那个意思，“我觉得，好像不二你的变化大一点。”  
  
“是这样吗。”  
  
还是有些介意呢，某些在发生微妙变化的感情。到底是什么东西打破了原先的平衡点……不二怎么也想不起来了。这样到底是会变好，还是变差，平日的小聪明都用来恶作剧了的不二也总结不出来。但唯一可以确认的，就是现在的情况已经不能再别扭。  
  
最先是感觉到对方看自己的眼神里带了些意味不明的东西，调侃了几次发现没有什么结果便不想去在意，却渐渐地自己的心态也变得奇怪起来。  
竟然没有办法控制，发呆的时间每日见长，一向习惯的笑容有时候也懒得维持。想不通的事情就远离一向是懒散的天才一贯的作风，这次却莫名其妙地脱身不能。  
  
对方也不知道在想些什么。  
明明见面总是会导致这样尴尬的气氛，自己平日里里会见到那个后辈的几率却比以往高了许多。  
总不能把每一次都归结成巧合。  
  
还有听到那声简短的多谢，就像被猫挠了一下背脊，忍不住想缩起来。  
  
究竟都意味着什么。


	32. game

  
**032.game （ゲーム、遊び）**


	33. quiz

**033.quiz （クイズ、質問）**


	34. cancel

   
 **034.cancel （キャンセル、取り消す）**


	35. secret

**035.secret （秘密）**


	36. weekend

**036.weekend （週末）**


	37. cage

**[每日情书] 037.cage （鳥籠）**   
2011-9-27  
  
  
不二睡觉前总会抱着越前，或者至少是勾着只胳膊。也不知道是不是童年或少年时有过抱着东西睡觉的习惯——太久远了记得不甚清楚，只是忽然想起来，记忆里抱着的就都是越前了。  
  
天气凉的时候自然是贴在一起不愿分开，但即使是这样闷热的夜晚，接触到的全是对方湿黏的肌肤，越前也不过偶尔抱怨一句“太热了，等有空一定去买空调”，仍旧乖乖地由不二搂着，——只是夏季的赛事总是排的满满的，越前在外面住的日子比在家还多，“有空买空调”便成了一句空口言，更何况不二总是笑眯眯地说自然点不是更健康么。  
  
于是夏季里就继续一边出汗一边做梦，稍微动一下就能感觉到原本贴着的肌肤错开的轻微撕扯声。但是不二却迷恋着这种感觉，像是两个人紧密得无法分开。或许这是不二坚持不要空调的原因之一。  
  
  
不过今夜似乎真的太热了些，风扇一点作用也没有。即使看不到不二也知道越前的额头上一定布了层细细的汗珠。  
  
“可是放开的话，好怕你就这么飞走呢。”  
低声呢喃着，随手扯了点床头的纸巾擦去越前额头的汗水。  
  
不二有时觉得是自己神经过敏，或许是可以用来胡思乱想的空闲时间太多——相比起总是满世界飞的越前，不二确实可以算得上是被闲置的那一个——才总会错觉身边这个人迟早有一天要消失不见。  
  
  
其实这是很久以前，越前对他说过的话。  
  
——不二前辈，我总是弄不明白你在想什么，担心有一天你就会忽然不见了。  
  
不二努力回想，那个时候的自己好像是在犹豫着，是不是要和越前就这样一直下去，所以给对方的若即若离的感觉，不管是无意还是有意为之，不二明白那确实是存在的。  
那么现在呢？轮到自己了，这种感觉又是否真实。  
  
无论如何，不二认为自己是再不可能会有放手的打算了，所以不管越前要飞去哪里，他都企图控制归程，或者干脆，就这样牢牢抱着他好了。  
网住原本就属于自己的东西，没有什么不对吧。  
  
好在不管有多么不舒服，越前也从未拒绝过不二的搂抱，这让他略感安心。  
  
  
后半夜的风终于凉爽了一些，感觉到舒适的温度，越前朝外侧了测身。  
  
把下巴抵在越前潮湿的后肩，再次沉沉地睡去。  
就这样一直留在我身边吧。  
  
  
  
  
某白：  
在GREEN重架论坛后写的这个课题，虽然cage看起来很残酷，但是如果鸟儿一直眷恋着主人，就会主动放弃自由，让我恶俗点称呼它为甜蜜的桎梏吧。  
于是最后一句话是给GREEN的，希望一直留在你身边，也希望你会一直在。  
  



End file.
